Expectations Change Everything
by RikuXxMusicXxLove
Summary: Four years of bullying Ventus has gone through. Vanitas was the one causing the pain. One day a new kid shows up and changes a certain connection. Vanitas not liking the looks of Riku and Ven getting closer, decides to do something about it. Warning: Yaoi, cursing. VenVan, VenRiku.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your doc

**_Authors Note: Welcome to a brand new story~_**

It is a Ventus/Vanitas yaoi. Riku/Ventus is in this story just to help with the plot development.

**_Main focus is Vanitas and Ven. _**

**_I hope you enjoy the pairing story anyway c:_**

**_Let me know if you like it~_**

* * *

"Move it." Vanitas said as he was walking down the hall of the high school _Destiny's Dawn_. His black hair spiked like always. His golden yellow eyes keeping their constant glare with that same smirk plastered on his face. He's the most feared in the school. No one would dare try to mess with him, not even the teachers would dare try to give him detention for being late, and getting caught for skipping class or whatever else the badass of a school would do. Vanitas Yami was not a force to be reckoned with.

He knocked down the books of a spiky haired blonde boy with eyes blue as the sea. He would have an occasional smile to give his friends and a little grin to everyone else when he felt like it. He was the good boy of the school. Not a teacher's pet, but he was the best in each of his classes. Ventus was his name, doing his best was his game.

"You really shouldn't take his crap, Ven" A tall, brown haired, cerulean eyed friend said in a supporting tone; Helping by grabbing a History notebook that had fallen by his feet.

"It's whatever Terra, He's Vanitas, it's not like he's going to change any time soon." Ven said as he picked up his biology textbook. Sighing he picked up his Journal. Indeed Ventus Hikari had a private Journal, but only his best friends would know about. They would never push to know what's in it, they would just know to it's important for him to keep safe from ever losing it. I mean, who doesn't want to keep their private thoughts safe?.

Terra was actually the only few who would ever stand up against Vanitas. He was the 'take charge' kind of guy and everyone respected him and the other few. Students in the school couldn't tell if that minority of 'take charge' people were either brave... or just incredibly stupid.

But even so, those people were respected.

"You realize that if you don't stand up to him, he may never leave you alone. You know how Aqua and I hate seeing you get picked on Ven." Terra said patting the shorter blonde on the head.

"I know, but you guys are my best friends and it's your job to feel like that" He joked.

They made their way down the school hallway to their lockers. Terra and Ventus being only one locker apart; they would always meet up after their classes. Although as sad as it is, Aqua wasn't that one locker separating them, she was in a different hallway, and one of her lovely neighbors was the school terrorizer himself, Vanitas. Aqua would though take time out of her way to meet the two boys before all their classes. As you may have guessed Terra and Ven weren't in the same grade. Terra and Aqua as well were both a year ahead of Ven, but they have all been friends since Ventus came to The Land of Departure when he was six and they were seven and ten years later of miraculous friendships, here they are the best of friends. Terra and Aqua as Seniors and Ven as a Junior.

"So Terra, it's Friday, usual hang out night, tonight?" Ven asked putting his following books away and getting out his English notebook.

"You know it" Terra said pulling out his bag of gym clothes.

"Your house, Aqua's or mine?"

"Aqua's house is being cleaned out for bed bugs, so her house is a no"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" He said closing his locker and leaning against it. "So..."

"We could do it at my place. We just got this new gaming chair. You can plug it into your TV and the sound comes out from the sides. It really cool" Terra said closing his own locker and stretching out his back.

"Alright, so your place it is. So getting there at the same time at six o'clock as always?"

"Yeah. Don't forget some chips and soda, I'll order the pizza and have them deliver it"

"Cool, I'll see you after class"

"Alright, try not to die of boredom"

They gave their fist pounds to each other and made their way to their classes.

Ventus walked through the door and sat down in his chair; second to last seat by the window. He took off his messenger bag and took out a pen. He wrote down his heading and looked out the window down to the track outside. It was the place they used for not only sport practices but gym class as well when the weather was good. He saw his twin brother Roxas stretching in the middle of the field that the track surrounded. He saw Terra walk up to Roxas and they greeted each other.

Ven found it a shame that he couldn't have class with them. Sure he could always change his schedule, but there'd be no fun in not sticking to the challenge of accepting the classes he'd been given.

The bell rang and one more student ran into the class. The teacher closed the door and Ventus started paying attention. "Hello class, today we have a new student coming so please, I would like to introduce you too, Riku Hiyago" Mr. Luxord motioned his hand and said student stood up.

All eyes looked at this new student, but it's not how it usually is, just to see what the new student looks like, this time they had their attention on him solely based on the reason was that he was so good looking. Most of the girls wrapped so much attention around him it's amazing how he didn't suffocate. The guys though were just stunned by how the girls were all giving him the attention so they kept staring at him to see what was so great.

But a certain young man, Ventus, was drooling over the new kid. He didn't even see him come in, much less, see him sit down in the empty chair next to him. Ventus was not closeted when it came to his orientation, nor was he ashamed of it. People respected him for being himself and it inspired some other girls and boys to come out as well. So Ventus stared and stared for what seemed like ten days instead of one minute. The silver shining hair and the amazing aquamarine eyes piercing through the long bangs. He had such a good body under the uniform, Ventus could tell.

"Riku, why don't you tell something about yourself to the class?"

"Uh, well - I'm from Destiny Islands originally, so it wasn't too far of a move." He sighed. Riku's facial expression did indicate he was bored, but Ventus didn't seem to care one bit. "I actually came here with my two best friends so I'm not really too worried about making friends or whatever."

"Ha, so you have some of your own stupid friends with you, fucking loser"

"Vanitas, please refrain from using that language in my class" Luxord said. "Please don't bother new students either"

"Oh don't worry Mr. L, I can already tell my 'stupid' friends and I are already smarter than him." Riku said crossing his arms. "Probably has two more friends then he's got too"

The class chorused out "Ohhh's" and a few "wow's" here and there.

"Hey, who are you to talk to me like that?" Vanitas stood up and glared hard at him.

"I don't know, who are you to act like such a dick?" Riku said glaring as hard right back.

"Alright, no more cursing or you will get in trouble, Vanitas. So Sit down" Luxord said trying to calm down the boys. Vanitas sat down in his seat with a grumpy mumble coming from his mouth. "Riku, it's your first day, please don't try to ruin it, by getting into any problems you don't need" He sighed "Now please, Riku are you done with your introduction?"

"Um.. oh! And I'm single" He said looking around the room.

Vanitas opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher pointed at him, telling him to shut it. If Vanitas didn't have such a headache this morning, he wouldn't have kept his mouth shut.

Riku sat back down and the teacher thanked him for his introduction. The teacher told the class to pay some attention because they'd be doing a review for a test on Monday. Ventus hadn't stopped looking at Riku once, since he saw him. Riku turned his face slightly and winked at the boy and instantly knocked him out of that 'I've been enchanted by you' trance.

Ven with a slightly blushing face looked forward at the board and Riku smirked as he saw him furiously writing things into his notebook. He turned his head and focused at the board as well.

A certain raven black hair and golden eyed boy sitting behind Ventus started at the two with a glare. If he had heat vision, they'd obviously burn holes into their skulls.

During the time period of the class, Ventus and Riku had exchanged small glances here and there from time to time. Vanitas also during that time had kicked Ven's chair around thirty times and threw some spit balls at him.

Ventus being the bigger guy, just ignoring him.

After class was done, Ventus had packed up his books into his bag and stood up stretching out his arms. Riku next to him was finishing writing one more line into his book and then closed it. Ventus taking a breath and thinking to himself _He may be hot, but he is new, I shouldn't be getting nervous. I should just ask if he needs any help getting to his next class. Be man, Ven. _Ven picked some courage in time to see Riku standing up and throwing his bag over his shoulder. Ventus walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Riku, right?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, and you are?" He asked with tiny grin on his face.

"I'm uh... Ventus. So you're from Destiny Islands?"

"Yeah, nothing special."

"I have an Aunt who lives there."

"Really? Do I know her?"

"Her name is Larxene"

"You mean Lighting Larxene?" Riku asked "Does she have these weirdly bent pigtails and run the Martial Arts Dojo?"

"Yeah that's her! Looks like her reputation is pretty good."

"Are you kidding? She's the fastest moving fighter I've ever seen"

"Yeah, wait, did you take her classes?"

"Top in everything she taught" He smiled.

"Really? That's awesome. She use to give me lessons when I was younger but I couldn't always get it all."

"Hmm really?"

"Yeah, it kind of sucked, but I'm looking forward to trying to advance my fighting skills again, somehow."

"Would you like me to help train you?"

"Uh..." Ventus gulped "You mean like private lessons or..."

"Yeah sure" Riku smirked.

"Wow, thanks that'd be awesome!" Ventus smiled. "Oh, wow, I'm getting you to do me a favor, which was not my original intention." He chuckled. That conversation going faster and better than he expected.

"Really? Then what was?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help with getting to your next few classes or something" His expression went softer than usual.

"Oh really? That'd be great, I have no idea how to get around and I couldn't care less if I was late, but you know, first day good impression. My friend Sora made me promise to at least try and not be rude for at least a week." Riku and Ven started walking towards the door. Ven walking backwards while talking to Riku not breaking the convo.

"Alright awesome, so what class do you have to go to next?"

Riku pulled out his folded schedule from his pocket and read out "I have Gym next"

"Oh cool, I have it too, I can just show you the way-ah!" Ven's sentence ended when he fell towards the ground leaving the door first. His butt breaking his fall. Someone standing next to the door and laughing having his leg out. "Ugh, Vanitas you jerk, that hurt!" Ven looked up at the laughing guy and glared.

"It was supposed to hurt pretty boy, that's a whole point of a fall, lame wad"

"Hey Ven, are you okay?" Riku came out into the hallway and offered a hand to pick him up. Ven gladly took it and dusted himself off. "Hey Vanitas, why'd you do that? He didn't do anything"

"He doesn't have to do anything, I pick on him because it's fun"

"You really need to get a life" Riku shot back with annoyance clear in his voice. "Ven, which way is the gym?" Ventus pointed towards the direction they would have to walk. Riku grabbed Ventus' hand and walked past Vanitas and towards the staircase. Obviously a glare between the two tough guys not ending until they were ten feet apart.

"I wouldn't hang out with that dork if I were you, New Kid! You might catch the Geek sickness" Vanitas called out to him as soon as they were at the staircases about to go downstairs to their gym class.

**~x~x~**

After class there was a certain guy who grabbed his backpack and started walking. He heard Ventus' voice starting to talk to the only other guy in the class, Riku.

He heard the conversation as he walked slowly out the door.

"You mean like private lessons or..."

"Yeah sure"

Vanitas looked back at the two as he walked out the door, he glared at Riku's smirk and waited next to the door. _Hmph... so the little nerd is actually trying to get some from the new kid _Vanitas thought _He's got no chance. Might as well help him realize it. _He stuck his leg out as he heard the young men approaching. Bam, Ventus fell back on his butt. The entire conversation Vanitas only thought _This is going to be fun. _Vanitas only took a different way, to get to his locker and take out his Gym clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here is chapter two! :D I hope you guys are enjoying the story :3**

**There is few tiny surprises, nothing big.  
But I really hope you guys do like it c:  
I'm sorry, Vanitas is such a jerk, but don't worry, he'll mature in the story.**

**~I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes that spell check could not find~**

**READ ON.**

Riku was walking down the stairs in a manner that read 'I'm not happy, so out of the way'. Ventus not too far behind, mostly because Riku had Ven's hand still with his.

Ventus wasn't complaining all too much because he was stuck in another trance seeing that his hand was stuck in the cute taller boy's hand. "Uh... Riku..."

"Yeah?" He came to a stop at the bottom of the first flight of stairs they were going down.

"I'm not really complaining about the hand holding, but I kind of need to get my gym clothes from my locker." Ventus scratched the back of his head and let out a small chuckle. "You can come back with me, it'll only take a minute or do you want to wait here?"

"I'll wait here for a minute, just don't let us be too late, remember that you have to show me the way there." He grinned a little.

"Alright, I'll be back in a flash." Ventus let go of Riku's hand and ran back up the stairs and down the hallway where he always goes to get to his locker. He stood before it and turned the lock to the correct combination numbers. He threw in his English book and grabbed his gym clothes from the top shelf. He took out a pen from his bag and quickly reached for his journal. He opened it to a new page and wrote down

"_Journal Entry: _  
_There's a new kid in my class and he's one of the hottest guys I've seen in a while. I'll write more later"_

He threw his journal back into his locker and closed the door. Ventus held his gym clothes in his hands and started quickly walking back towards the stairs. He looked down at the ground for a second to see that his shoes were untied, but in doing so, he ran into Terra.

"Hey Ventus, where's the fire?"

"What?"

"Why are you walking so fast?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to go show a new kid to the gym"

"New kid, huh?"

"Yeah, he's really good looking and cool. He stood up to Vanitas for me."

"I see, well... you can talk to Aqua and I about crushes later, now go to him before he gets pissed." Terra laughed and pushed Ventus off towards the stairs.

Ventus ran down the stairs, thankfully without falling and continued walking with Riku through hallways and such and finally got to the gym. They walked through the front door of the gym along with many other students and their gym teacher Lexaeus calling out to the students to "Get changed! Then we'll go outside for class!" Ventus showed Riku the way to the boys' locker room and luckily Ventus had an empty locker underneath his own, so Riku took that one.

They got settled after a minute and making small talk about how gym class was suppose to work. The change room was filled with a bunch of guys just talking about random things, a few talking about who they thought was the hottest girl, best sports players, video games and a few other things but Ventus didn't care too much to listen. He got distracted by Riku taking off his school shirt and tie. All he did was stare. Some guys looked at Riku as well, but in envy. Their face just saying 'Damn, maybe I should work out more' or 'what kind of workout does he do?!'

Ventus' face just kept looking. He took off his own shirt in an unconscious attempt to look too obvious. Riku looking oblivious to everything as he went put on his gym shirt. "Ven, are you okay?" Riku asked as he waved a hand in front of Ventus' face. That snapped the smaller blonde into reality.

"Huh? What?"

"You were staring into space"

"Oh... was I? I uh... Um well whatever, thanks for snapping me out of it" He smiled. Ventus put on his gym shirt and went to get his gym shorts. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Riku unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. He looked away _Oh god... why did this have to happen next to me... _He took another peak and saw that Riku was wearing a pair of blue boxers. He quickly looked away again. _I can't look or it might pop up. Ugh, I hate being a hormonal teenager sometimes. _He thought with a mental sigh. He unbuttoned his own pants and made it look like he casually turned around so he couldn't see Riku. Ven dropped his pants and as fast as lighting he changed into his gym shorts. He threw his clothes in the locker and closed it up. He looked at Riku and saw that he was about to do the same.

A whistle was heard and you could hear the assistant coach Xaldin yell "Vanitas you're late!"

"Like I always am coach dreadlocks" Vanitas' voice could be heard.

"Aww damn, this class too?" Riku asked.

"Yeah... he's in five of mine" Ventus explained.

"That sounds like it really sucks, Ven"

"You have no idea"

Vanitas walked in and saw the two boys in the back. The last few guys who were in, left the change room. "Well well well, so I have two classes so far with Mr. New Kid" He slurred as he walked closer to his locker. This happened to be on the left side in the back, not so far away from the two. Not great.

Riku put a hand on Ven's shoulder and said that they should leave. Ven agreed to the idea without a second to waste, as they were walking out Vanitas called out "Hey, Ventus."

He stopped not even turning around "What?"

"So, did you get a boner looking at the taller one there, or what?" He asked smirking.

Ventus turned to look at Vanitas with wide eyes and a red face. "What? O-Of course n-not" He stuttered. "Why w-would you even ask that?!"

"Ha! You probably did" Vanitas laughed as he changed his shirt.

"I did not!" Ventus could feel his own face starting to heat up ridiculously fast.

"Come on, Ven. He's just trying to get to you" Riku said turning Ventus around "Lets just get our attendance taken, then go outside."

"Y-You're right" Ventus breathed out trying to calm his embarrassment.

They walked out towards the gymnasium where the teacher and the coach looking at the students waiting around for the signal to be able to leave outside to the field. Ven started looking around the gym hoping to find someone.

"Hey... looking for something?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but more like someone" He answered.

"Who?"

"My friend, Aqua" Ventus smiled "You'd like her, she's really cool and way nice"

"Are you trying to set me up with her?" Riku joked.

"What? No!" He answered back a little too enthusiastically. He cleared his throat "I mean, no, no. I want to just help you and your friends make some more friends" He grinned.

"Well that's really nice of you, Ven." Riku answered "Should I worry about a catch somewhere?" He asked in a somewhat serious way.

"What? No way." He looked at Riku "People can do stuff to be nice, you know"

"Yeah... you know, you kind of remind me of my friend who moved here with me... He's always helping people for no reason."

"Really?" Ventus smiled. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he and I grew up together. Basically since he was five and I was six. We went on a lot of adventures together. He's been with me through everything. I remember this one time, he and I made a raft, trying to see if we could get to Atlantica for free." He laughed about his old memory about the water world they tried to sneak into. It was said to have the best water park off the coast of Destiny Islands. It wasn't cheap, the better the park, the more expensive. "We actually made it, and we saw people dressed up as mermaids swimming in tanks and stuff for that 'under the ocean' feel. But we didn't know there was a camera from the side we came through so the security kicked us out. We didn't get into too much trouble though."

"Hahaha, that's awesome. I wish I did that, but I went to Never Land Amusement park just because it was closer. Although, I got free passes for helping out Peter. The guy who runs all the cool flying stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had to help him get some supplies and had to stay up with his friend Tinker Bell fix some things in the Indian part of the park, fixing the things for the fire and making sure the totem poles were in their right places. I brought Terra and Aqua with me early, but Peter wouldn't open it until all the broken flying rides were fixed and crap."

"That sounds like something Sora would do"

"Did somebody say my name?" Aqua popped up behind Ventus and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, popped up behind Riku.

Both of the boys who were talking jumped and looked at the person who was behind them. "Aqua! Hi!" Ventus greeted.

"Hey Ven." She greeted back while patting the little blonde boys head. "I see you made a new friend" She smiled at him, indicating the silverette with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, he's new here."

"Sora! I forgot you had this class." Riku said doing a handshake with Sora.

"Yeah, I ran late cause I couldn't find the gym" Sora put his arm behind his head let out a chuckle. "Oh and Kairi has lunch with us during sixth period."

"I wonder what other classes we all have" Riku asked.

"Oh!" Riku and Ventus said at the same time.

"Riku, I'd like you to meet Aqua."

"Ven, I want you to meet Sora"

Both of them said their introduction at the same time. "Oh" They said it again.

"Hi, I'm Aqua" Aqua said introducing herself to Riku first with a handshake.

When she went to give a Handshake to Sora, both Ventus and Aqua jumped back and took a look at him. "Vanitas?" They asked.

"Who's Vanitas?" Sora asked confused, "I'm Sora" He smiled.

"Sorry..." Ven apologized "You just look like this guy..."

"Named Vanitas?"

"Yeah... you don't bully people do you?" Aqua asked.

"What? No. That's horrible to hurt people." Sora said "Why did you ask that?" He asked confused.

"Because of..." Ventus looked around "Him..." He pointed toward Vanitas who was sitting on the top of the bleachers in the gym talking to a friend of his with spiked red hair and jade green eyes.

"The guy with the black hair?"

"Yep." Riku answered for him. "He's been bugging me ever since this fucking morning."

Vanitas looked over and saw the group looking at him and gave them that beloved middle finger with a toothy smirk. Riku gave one right back. Vanitas saw him and his smirk changed into a sneer.

They turned back to their own group and went back to talking. "So... New kid has some guts against, Vanitas? Ven, I approve." Aqua smiled after giving him a one armed hug.

"Approve?" Sora asked.

"Aqua" Ven groaned. "Ignore her, Sora; she's just making a joke. Somewhat of an inside joke, don't worry, you'll get it eventually" He wove it off with his hand.

After that Lexaeus blew his whistle and told everyone it was okay to go outside. While all the students were getting out the door, Xaldin blew his whistle and yelled "Axel. You don't have class now, Get out!"

Axel yelled back "It's Friday coach and I have a free period now, so you can leave me alone." And he walked through the doors and on the way to the field with Vanitas.

Riku, Sora, Ventus and Aqua all sat on the bleachers outside getting acquainted with one another.

"Hey Riku, there's a track going around the field, I'll race you all the way around and back to these seats." Sora challenged his best friend.

"Sora, I don't want to be, because you made me promise not to be, but... you suck at running. I beat your slow ass every time." Riku shot back.

"Except now, Gramps." Sora joked.

"I'm only a year older than you." Riku sighed.

"You're a sophomore?" Aqua and Ven asked surprised.

"Yep" Sora smiled "So come on, Riku, unless you're chicken." Sora teased.

"You know I'm not chicken about anything." Riku looked at him. Sora started making chicken noises in his best friends face. He even bent his arms that looked like he was flapping chicken wings. "Alright alright!" Riku caved. "First one back buys the loser whatever they want for dinner."

"You're on! Aqua, count us off?" Sora asked.

"Yeah sure"

The three of them got off the bleacher and down towards the track. Sora and Riku took their places and Aqua stood beside them outside of it. She raised her arm up and counted "3, 2, 1... Go!" She shot her fingers in the air and they ran.

It was really amazing the speed Sora and Riku had. They had already covered a quarter of the track in fifty seconds. "Whoa..." Ven stared at them in awe.

"Damn Ven, you picked a good one"

"What are you talking about?" Ven questioned.

"I can already tell you like him. Terra told me on my way to the gym, but I didn't think your boyfriend would be pretty cool."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ventus called out a little too loud and had some faces look at him in confusion.

In the middle of the Track you could see Vanitas and Axel though kicking a soccer ball in the net. They happened to hear Ven's outburst and looked at him as well.

"So Vanitas, what's your plan for today, to bother little Ven over there?" Axel asked.

"First let's wait to see which of those idiots make it back to the bleachers first."

"You know that guy with the brown spiked hair looks a lot like you; I almost got scared when I saw him running into the locker room after you came out. I thought you may split into two people and died your hair and wore contacts or something."

"He looks nothing like me! I'm twelve times as good looking as he is anyway."

"Whatever you say" Axel scratched his neck "But my opinion stands"

Sora and Riku had completed a third of the track and were about to go for half. Riku was slightly ahead, by a few inches but Sora looked like he wasn't giving up.

"Come on, Sora, you're not going to win." Riku taunted his younger best friend.

"Hey I may be down, but I'm not out" Sora said putting in some extra strength to run faster.

"Well, it looks like you're finally getting as good as me." Riku smirked.

"Practice makes perfect" He smiled.

"Well you should practice a little more then." Riku said and just like that he started running faster and was about a foot ahead of him.

"How do you keep doing that?!" Sora called.

"Practice!" He yelled back.

Axel whistled as he saw the silver haired boy run so far ahead of brunette. "Wow, Vanitas, he may be as fast as you are. Looks like you got some competition."

"I can out run cop cars, he can outrun his friend. Big whoop" Vanitas wasn't all that impressed.

Riku ran right past the two messing with soccer balls and glared at Vanitas. Then ran towards the bleachers. Sora came running past the two about ten seconds later.

Riku ran up the bleachers and took a seat next to Ventus. "Wow Riku, you covered that entire run in three and a half minutes. I'm impressed." Ventus praised.

"Thanks" Riku smiled for a second before he continued to breathe trying to catch his breath. Sora came right after and sat on the bleacher seat right under Riku and started breathing as fast as Riku was. Both of them trying to catch their breath. "So you owe me a payment of something for dinner"

"Yeah I got it, but you're buying your own drink"

"Alright" They fist pounded.

"You guys seem really close" Aqua brought up.

"Yeah. We've been best friends since we were little and growing up on the Islands" Sora smiled. "We have had so many good times together"

Just then a soccer ball came flying right into Ventus' stomach. Obviously the pain from the impact of the ball was not something taken lightly. Ventus threw the ball off of him and held his stomach in pain. He felt like throwing up, but he held it back as best he could. "Oh my god, Ven are you okay?" Aqua asked worried.

"I'll go ask the teacher for an ice pack or something to help." Sora said running the bleachers and to the adults in charge of the class.

Riku looked towards the direction that the ball came flying from. He saw an obnoxious black haired boy with what he thought was a red haired sidekick, high fiving each other. "Ugh, I knew it was going to be, Vanitas." Riku said angrily.

"Axel could've done it too" Aqua added.

"Is that the red heads name?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. He's picked on Ven too"

"Aqua... You know it wasn't Axel, he hasn't done anything to me since sophomore year." Ven stated. His voice clearly showing he was in pain.

Sora came running back with an Ice pack and gave it to Ven to hold onto his stomach. Ven kindly thanked him and did just that.

"So Ven, how do you Axel didn't help do this to you either?" Riku asked.

"Wait who's Axel?" Sora asked.

"He's Vanitas's best friend." Ven answered "He's the red head standing next to Vanitas over there." He nodded. "And the reason I know he didn't help is because he's dating my brother"

"You have a brother?" Riku and Sora asked surprised.

"Yeah, twin brother, his name is Roxas." Ventus groaned from his stomach pain. "Thanks for getting me the ice-pack, Sora"

"No problem"

"Okay, so it was Vanitas." Riku said. "Excuse me, I have to kick a jerk's ass" He stepped down on

"Riku no" Ventus stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "It's okay, I'm okay. I don't want you to fight him. It's best just to ignore the bully. They'll leave you alone eventually."

"How long has he been picking on you anyway?" Sora asked curiously.

"Uhm... since seventh grade" He muttered.

"He's been picking on you since seventh grade?!" Sora specified.

"Okay then, that's it, I'm doing some ass kicking" Riku stated "Excuse me"

"Riku no!" Ventus stood up and grabbed his arm this time. He lost his balance and went toppling forward with Riku right in front of him. They fell down all the bleacher steps and landed on the ground. Ven landed on top of Riku in a crossed way, his stomach was laying across Riku's. Both of them had the wind knocked out of them.

"Holy crap! Ven!" Aqua shouted. She ran down the bleachers without falling like the two previous.

"Riku! Are you okay?!" Sora came right after her.

The two fallen guys were laying on the ground moaning and groaning in pain. Aqua and Sora pulled their friends up into a sitting position and tried to see if they were okay. They both lightly patted their faces trying to get them to open their eyes. Riku opened his first and then Ven.

"Oh thank god, you both are passed out" Sora cheered.

"Yeah... but maybe we should take you guys to the nurse to make sure you don't have concussions or something" Aqua added.

"Alright..." The teens in pain agreed.

In the distance the four could hear someone laughing ridiculously hard. None other than the lovely Vanitas creating the noise, holding his stomach. "That... was hilarious" He said through little laughs as he walked closer to the group.

"I'm sure you're two little boys are alright." He smirked.

"You know what Vanitas, Get castrated." Aqua said "Sora, you get Riku and followed me to the nurse's office.

"Hey Aqua, you want me to tell the teachers that you're taking them there?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, that'd help a lot. Thanks" She said and started walking back towards the school building.

"Why are you helping her out?" Vanitas asked disgusted.

"Because, I'm dating Ven's brother. If he finds out that I didn't help out, he might get mad at me and might cancel our date tonight." Axel explained. "And unlike you, I actually like going out with the guy I like"

"Oh just shut up and go" Vanitas rolled his eyes. "I'm going to keep practicing my soccer"

And with that Axel went off to notify the teachers that students were going to the nurse for falling down on accident and getting band-aid. To not make it seem like it was anyone's fault then texted Roxas about the truth. Vanitas went back to the pitch and started kicking soccer balls back into the net.

Aqua and Sora made it to the Nurses office and they had the nurse check them out. "So Mr. Marluxia, are they okay?" Aqua asked.

Marluxia had just finished shining light into each of the fallen eyes. "Yes, they are going to be fine, they don't have a concussion. Just a few scrapes and bruises." He explained.

"Can I have another ice pack for the bump I feel on my head?" Ventus asked.

"Sure" Marluxia smiled and went to open the freezer in the back of the office that held the ice packs. "Riku, would you like one to?" He asked.

"No thanks. I've felt worse pain in my martial matches" He answered.

Marluxia gave Ven an ice-pack.

"So, can they go to back to class?" Sora asked.

"I would like to have them rest for the remainder of the period before they go back, is that alright with you all?" Marluxia questioned. "Just to make sure they are okay enough to go"

"It's fine with me." Ven responded.

"I don't mind taking a little nap before Lunch" Riku agreed.

"Okay, so we'll see you guys next period" Aqua smiled. "Come on, Sora. Let's get back to gym."

"Can we play some basket ball?" Sora asked.

"Sure" Aqua agreed.

"Bye!" Sora waved.

"Later" Riku waved back.

"Okay boys, just go take a rest on the beds back there, and I'll wake you up in a half hour." Marluxia told them. They thanked him and went towards the resting area.

"Riku, I'm really sorry that I got us hurt." Ventus apologized from his resting bed.

"You can be a little clutzy, huh?" Riku asked.

"Only sometimes, if I'm near good looking people. I tend to get a little nervous."

"Did you just call me good looking?" Riku looked at him.

"Uh... No. Have a nice nap" Ventus said quickly and turned away hoping that didn't see the pink appearing on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep to avoid the subject. Riku on the other hand grinned at Ventus and his quick change in attitude. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes and relaxed.

Inside Ven's head, a dream was starting to happen.

_It was a lovely afternoon taken place at a park._

_There he was, little Ventus having fun swinging on his favorite swing. Smiling like there was no tomorrow. He was adorable and he couldn't be older than six. "Hey Ven!" He saw a little kid running to the swings while they called his name. "Ven! I got your favorite ice-cream!" The little boy who had a huge smile and ice cream in his hand had black spiky hair and golden yellow swallow tailed butterfly eyes, was none other than a small six year old Vanitas._

_"Thanks a lot, Van. I love sea-salt ice-cream!" Ventus stopped his swing and took the ice-cream from Vanitas._

_"Yeah, aren't you happy I got you to try it?"_

_"Yeah" He smiled. "I should get one for Roxas to try, before we have to leave." He looked at his young brother having fun running around, sliding and playing on jungle gyms. "He may love it too."_

_"Yeah. I'm really sad that you have to leave, Ven." A sad little Vanitas looked at his best friend._

_"I'm sorry I have to leave too..." Ven made a frown that looked like it could break the heart of the saddest puppy._

_"I'm really going to miss you"_

_"I'm going to miss you to, Van. You're my best friend."_

_"You're my best friend in the whooole world~" Vanitas said opening his arms in a somewhat circle to put emphasis on his sentence. "And I love you!" He cheered._

_"I love you too!" Ventus grinned from ear to ear. Their undeveloped voices made their moment even more adorable._

_"So how about we make a promise?" Vanitas suggested._

_"What kind of promise?"_

_Young little Vanitas grabbed Ventus' hand and crossed their pinkies together "When we are older, we'll find a way to meet each other again. Then, we can get married~!"_

_"Don't boys and girls usually make this promise?" Ventus laughed._

_"Why can't we be different?"_

_Ventus liked Vanitas' point and smiled. "Okay! When Vanitas and Ventus are older, they will get married!" He cheered._

_"Roxas! Ventus!" The boys heard their nine year old brother, Demyx calling them. "We have to go home and finish packing! Mom and Dad are waiting!" He was standing in front of a car. Their car._

_"Coming!" Both the boys called. Roxas was already running to their brother._

_Ventus stood in his place. "Bye, Van. I won't forget our promise." He smiled "We'll always be the best friends! Forever!"_

_"Forever and ever!" Vanitas agreed._

_Both the boys had a little tear in their eye, but they hugged each other so tight like they never wanted to let go and leave. They didn't, but they did. They used their own little hands after the hug to wipe each others tear. They said their good bye, and Ventus ran off to the car and jumped in the back seat next to Roxas. He looked through the window and looked at Vanitas as he drove home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Well there is some fluff in this chapter xD**

**I am dedicating this chapter to "XaccemFlare" for being an awesome person and giving me good reviews that help me come up with more ideas :D**

**And also, I am also writing it for the rest of you guys reading to! :D  
I hope you guys are liking it :3 Let me know on how I did on the fluff, because I haven't written something like that in a while xD**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors that microsoft couldn't find~! D:**

**OKAY, READ ON :D**

* * *

Ventus woke up wide eyed. He sat up slowly and scratched the back of his head "Another dream about him..." He whispered. He yawned and stretched out his muscles. He looked at the foot of the bed he had been taking a nap on to see his regular school uniform.

"I see you're awake" Marluxia said as he walked by the curtain. "Good, you're brother came by a few minutes ago with your clothes and bag that you left in your locker"

"Roxas is one awesome brother" Ventus smiled.

Marluxia walked to curtain next to the bed Riku was napping in. He shook Riku's shoulder a bit and woke him up. He told the boys that the next class would start in a few minutes and walked back to his desk and wrote some stuff down.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Ventus joked.

"Hey" Riku tiredly greeted. He stretched his arms out and it flexed his muscles. Something Ven didn't fail to notice.

"Uh..." Ven got side tracked by the sight "Oh right. So what do you have next?"

"I think I have lunch... yeah, I do." Riku said remembering.

"Great, so I'll get dressed in my regular school clothes, go with you to get your clothes, then I'll take you to the cafeteria."

"Sounds like a plan" Riku said getting up out of the bed. "Just hurry up, that nap made me hungry"

"Right, I'll be done in a sec!" Ven got off the bed and ran to the bathroom in the nurse's office. He quickly changed his clothes and put them in his bag. He told Riku he was ready to go and they went. Of course Ventus explained how he got his clothes when Riku asked. He also said that he'd meet Roxas during lunch.

Riku and Ventus quickly got to the gym. Riku changed while Ven waited outside the change room. Few students were still around, trying to kill time before they went to their next class.

"What did you do?!" Riku yelled.

* * *

Vanitas had walked into the locker room along with the many other make students getting their clothes changed once again. As more and more people started closing their lockers and leaving, he slowly made his way over to Ventus' locker.

"Vanitas" Roxas acknowledged the bully of his brother.

Vanitas turned around and looked at the twin. "Roxas"

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business, wimp" Vanitas insulted. He couldn't do much because of the fact that Roxas was dating Axel, so no fighting. "What are you doing?"

"Not that you should care, but I came to get my brothers clothes" Roxas said walking past Vanitas and towards the locker, a small glare between the two not breaking.

Roxas grabbed his brother's clothes and walked towards the Nurses office.

Vanitas rolled his eyes and walked towards the now empty locker. He sighed and just stared into the empty locker. _I just don't get it. _He looked down through the ridges of the locker beneath Ventus'. _Those must be the new kids... _He thought. He had an idea in mind and it wasn't a very nice one. He quietly opened up the locker without making it look like it was broken into and stole Riku's clothing. He proceeded to the bathroom in the change room and threw Riku's clothes into the sink. "He's really going to love this" He turned the faucet and let the cold water run on his clothes.

He walked out of the bathroom and onto a bench in the change room. He lied on his back with his hands behind his head and stared up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes and just cleared his mind.

Two minutes later he heard footsteps walk into the change room. He opened his eyes and saw Riku walk right past him. He glared at the back of his head as the silverette pay no attention to the bully. He went down to open his locker but Vanitas said "I wouldn't bother with your clothes. I already did your laundry for you" He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked with irritation clear in his voice.

Vanitas sat up and pointed towards the bathroom with a little evil grin on his face.

Riku looked at him and then towards the bathroom. He started walking and the closer he got to the door the more clear sound of running water became. He entered the bathroom and looked at the floor first to see a puddle forming around the sink. He looked up and yelled "What did you do?!" Towards Vanitas.

"What does it look like? I told you I did laundry" Vanitas joked.

Ventus hearing the yelling ran inside the Locker room to see a smirking Vanitas and very angry Riku holding soaking wet clothes in his hands.

"Why in fuckings name did you do this?" Riku growled.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't like you" Vanitas stretched his neck out. "Choa losers" He said as he walked past the two boys.

"Oh no wait, you are not getting off that easy" Riku retorted walking after Vanitas.

"Riku, No!" Ventus said grabbing his arm trying to hold him back. "Come on, don't. It's your first day. Don't get into a fight now"

"But he just ruined one of my uniforms" Riku said as he kept walking, dragging a struggling Ven behind him.

"I'll try to see if Terra has an extra pair you can borrow! Just come on, he's not worth getting into a fight with" Ventus let go and quickly grabbed Riku around his waist from behind and using his body weight to stop him.

Riku paused in his step and sighed his anger out. "Ugh... okay, not today. But I can't promise if he doesn't stop any time in the future"

"Thank you" Ventus breathed out.

"Ven..."

"Yeah?"

"You can let go anytime now" Riku smiled and laughed a bit.

"Oh right, Sorry" Ventus let go with an awkward smile on his face. "So anyway, maybe you should just wring out your uniform and wear your gym clothes for the rest of the day. Unless Terra has a spare."

"Whatever" So Riku did just that.

Afterwards, Riku carried his wet clothes on his shoulder and He and Ven started making their way to the Cafeteria.

Ventus starting escorting Riku to the table his group of friends would sit at. All the way in the back. While they were making their way, Sora and a girl with red hair came out the lunch line exit door. "Hey, Sora! Kairi!" Riku called them through the ascending noisy lunch room full of teenagers talking. He ran towards the two and smiled. Ventus not far behind.

"Hey Riku!" Sora and the girl now known as Kairi greeted their best friend.

"Riku, we were just about to find a place to sit" Sora started.

"You wanna help us look?" Kairi finished by asking.

"Oh, you guys don't have to worry about finding a seat" Ventus cleared up for them. "Hi, I'm Ventus, Call me Ven" He held a hand towards Kairi.

"Kairi, Nice to meet you" She smiled and shook his hand.

"So, I was just about to take Riku to mine and my friends table" Ventus explained. "You can sit with us"

"Awesome! Thanks!" Sora said joyously.

Ventus lead the three to the last table all the way in the back of the lunch room. They sat down and the four started talking. Kairi and Ven hit it off and got along swimmingly. Terra and Aqua came right after. They sat down and Terra got introduced to Sora, Kairi, Riku and Kairi to Aqua. Aqua was happy that she finally had another girl to talk to so they hit it off as well. Sora said that he liked the way Terra had his hair and they started talking about the kinds of gel they use.

Ven asked Terra and Aqua if they would come get lunch with them because the line was getting shorter. Aqua said no because she had her own food from home, but Terra agreed so the two boys went on the lunch line and started waiting, leaving the group for a few moments.

"So it seems like you guys are all getting along well" Ven mused.

"Yeah, they all seem pretty cool" Terra agreed "So... the silver haired one is the one you like?" He asked.

"Don't talk so loud!" Ventus' face flustered. "I don't like him. He's just... good looking"

"I don't find much of a difference with that look on your face" Terra hit the smaller boy on the shoulder with a grin on his face.

"Whatever, why don't we talk about your crush on Aqu-" Ventus started but got cut off by Terra putting a hand over Ven's mouth.

"Shhhhh!" He shushed him. He saw some people were looking at them with a look of curiosity. "I don't want people to hear and spread fake rumors" He whispered.

"But they wouldn't be fake, you like her!" Ventus laughed.  
"Yeah, but I haven't asked her out"

"And why not? I bet she'll say yes"

"That's why; I bet she'll say no."

The boys walked towards the tray stand and grabbed them. "Look Terra" Ven started "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about" He said as he grabbed some food. Terra following behind.

"Why not? She's got that Zack Fair guy trying to ask her out on a date" Terra retorted.

"Well yeah... but hasn't she already turned him down once?"

"Yeah, but he always looks like he's about to again"

"So ask her yourself before he does!" They grabbed some milk and made their way to pay for the food. "It's not like it'll be awkward if she does say no. You guys are best friends. Have been since you were babies, right?"

"Absolutely"

"So tonight, during hang out night, ask her." Ven lightly demanded while they paid. "I triple dog dare you" He smirked.

"Oh damn, we haven't done the 'triple dog dare' thing in years"

"So you know I'm serious!" Ven stated. "So are you going to do it?"

"I'll try"

"In the famous words of Yoda: There is no try, only do"

"Pffft, nerd" Terra joked as he put a hand on Ventus' head and tried messing up his hair.

Ventus laughed and knocked away Terra's hand and checked to see if it wasn't too messed up.

They were walking past a certain table with a certain raven haired boy staring at the two. Vanitas waiting for the perfect moment and he stuck out his leg. Poor Ventus didn't even see it coming; he tripped over Vanitas leg for the second time that day.

Roxas seemingly coming out of nowhere, seeing the sight somehow managed to dive and catch all of the food Ven had on his tray.

But just Ventus falling over was enough to make Vanitas laugh. Ven looked back at him with a glare. There were a bunch of people staring at the site, which caused it to be embarrassing for Ven. "Did you have a nice trip, dork?" Vanitas laughed.

Terra helped Ventus get up and Axel, who came from the same direction Roxas had jumped from, came to help Roxas up.

"Are you okay, Ven?" Terra asked as Ventus brushed off the dirt from his clothes.

"Yeah I'm alright" He assured "But I am getting tired of his bullshit" Ventus bitterly sighed.

"So why not stand up to him this time?" Terra urged.

"Because I'm better than a lousy fight" He started walking towards Roxas to get his food.

"Yeah that's it, ya' wimp. Run away like you always do" Vanitas kept egging him on.

Ventus grit his teeth _One of these days, I'll get guts, and then you'll be sorry. _He thought. Everyone went about their own business afterwards and all seemed alright again.

Roxas went to the table that Ventus was at and asked if he was okay. He reassured him that he was and that there was nothing to worry about. Roxas got introduced to Riku, Sora and Kairi he apologized for not being able to stay and chat because Roxas had a lunch date with his boyfriend, who was right behind him.

"So you're a player for the boy's team?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded "Ventus and I both are"

"That's so cool" Sora smiled. "We have our own player for the team, right here" Sora put an arm around Riku and chuckled.

"Sora, you didn't have to announce it to the world" Riku sighed.

"Well Riku, you have been trying to find someone" Kairi nudged Ventus as he was about to take a bite out of his sandwich, to which Ven nudged him away, because he wasn't going to start. "Maybe you should go out with Ventus" Kairi giggled.

Ventus had started coughing because the sandwich got stuck in his throat from the surprise bluntness of Kairi's comment. Terra patted Ventus on the back trying to help him stop from choking.

"Whoa..." Ventus started "That was not what I expected. Okay yeah, sure he's cute, but I still don't know him that well and-"

"But you're not denying that you would if you did!" Kairi edged on.

"Well I uh..." Ven swallowed his nervousness and rubbed his neck. "You see... Duck!" Ventus looked to the right and saw a heap of Mashed potatoes and yelled at the group to duck down to avoid getting hit.

Of course not everyone did. And the person to get hit was Riku with some mashed potatoes flinging onto Terra as well.

"Okay, who through that?!" Riku yelled.

"I'll give you one guess" Ventus, Roxas and Terra all said in unison. They looked in the direction and pointed. Riku turned around to see Vanitas shaking the mashed potatoes of his fingers with a smirk of triumph playing on his lips.

"Okay, I am no longer taking his bull" Riku grabbed the spaghetti Sora had on his tray and threw it towards Vanitas. Seeing the oncoming food, Vanitas moved out of the way and it hit a blonde girl by the name of Alice.

"Well I never!" Alice didn't even see who threw the food at the back of her head, but she grabbed her own food and threw it at a very strong looking jock. He stood up and got angry enough, that he threw some more food in a direction of one of the band students.

Someone just screamed "FOOD FIGHT" And just like that, the entire cafeteria was throwing food in a frenzy. Food as far as the eye could see and no one was showing mercy.

"God damn it." Aqua muttered as the group got under the table "There hasn't been a food fight since freshman year."

"This might not end well" Terra added.

"Whoa, Axel, watch where your hand is. Now's not the time" Roxas told the red head.

"Sorry, it slipped" Axel apologized with a chuckle.

"So what are we going to do to get out of here?" Kairi asked.

"The best way to get out of this is to run as fast as you can outside into the schoolyard. The door to get out is right over there" Ventus directed. "It's best to wait out there until the food fight isn't going in our direction" Ven stated. "Just stay close and try to avoid getting hit. You get hit with any of the desert, the stain won't come out so easily"

"Lead the way, Ven" Sora said.

And with that, Ven waited for the perfect moment and told everyone to charge.

Everyone ran forward and tried to avoid getting hit. They kept dodging every flying object towards them. "Ahh! I've been hit!" Sora yelled holding his side but he kept going along with the rest.

Within a minute they made to the door and ran outside and closed the door behind themselves.

They took a minute to breathe from the running they did and Ventus asked if anyone had gotten hit besides Sora. Everyone said they were fine and Ventus went up to Sora "So let's see what the damage is" Sora moved his hand from his side and revealed a big blue stain on his shirt. "Oh... you got hit with the blueberry pie"

"Blueberry pie?!" Sora started "Noooo! Tell my mom, I love her" He started making a dramatic pose then fell backwards onto his back.

"Hahaha, Sora, I'll just wash your shirt later" Kairi said as she sat down beside him.

"Hey, no bad time for a joke right?" Sora smiled.

"Absolutely no bad time for one at all" Axel agreed.

"Coming from a clown himself" Roxas joked "Not much to disagree on"

"Hey, don't hate me because I'm beautiful" Axel flipped his imaginary long hair.

The group came out with a light laugh all together because of all the silliness that just happened. They sat outside and continued on with any random topics of conversations they could think of. After a twenty minute wait, the food fight had finally calmed down and the group had made their way back inside the cafeteria.

"Alright, who was the one that started this food fight?" The dean, Sephiroth asked almost ominous and intimidating. Everyone looked at around at the cafeteria and at each other at one point or another. They simultaneously shook their heads with a no. Ventus looked over at Vanitas who looked like he couldn't give two fucks about the world.

Vanitas noticed the stare and stared back. He looked at Ven and sighed he gave him a look and mouthed out "Are you going to tell?"

Ventus shrugged his shoulders "Why shouldn't I?" he mouthed back.

He lifted his index finger indicating to "just wait a minute".

"So no one wants to fess up to the crime?" He asked one more time "All right, No more desserts for this lunch period until I get a name" There was a chorus of groans of annoyance all throughout. Of course most of the student body didn't know who done it, but they got caught in the crossfire. Sephiroth started walking away, avoiding all the mess of food on the ground.

"Oh no, this is going to suck" Axel groaned.

"I'm going to go tell Sephiroth who started it" Terra said.

"I'll go with you" Aqua agreed.

They were about to walk after Sephiroth, Ventus stood in their way. "Wait guys"

"Ven, what is it?" Aqua asked.

"I don't think we should tell on him just yet"

"Why not?" Terra questioned.

"He asked me if I was going to tell, I asked why shouldn't I and it looks like he's wanting to make a deal with me" He looked at Vanitas and saw he was boredly waiting. "Let me see what his deal is first..."

"You're going to make a deal... with your bully?" Riku was obviously stunned

"Well that was unexpected..." Terra commented.

"Yeah well... expectations change everything" Ventus shrugged

"What are you talking about?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know exactly... But I feel it fit the mood" Ventus smiled. "So Aqua, do you think that you could get my bag to my trigonometry class? We only have like three minutes left. I don't know how long this'll take"

"Yeah sure, no problem" She smiled back.

"Be careful" Terra patted his head.

"I will" Ventus waved off the group and started walking towards the boy who has been messing with him since seventh grade.

"Good luck!" Sora yelled to him.

"Thanks!" Ventus replied. _Oh my god, I feel like I'm going to make a deal with a demon. Why I am doing this, why am I doing this, why am I doing this _Ventus mentally started panicking as he got closer and closer with each step. "_why am I doing this" _He thought out loud.

"I don't know; why are you doing it?" Vanitas asked and spooked Ven out of his thinking frenzy.

"Uh..."

"Okay, so are you going to tell it was me?"

"I should. It'd be nice payback for over the years of bullying." Ventus pursed his lips in irritation "I mean I did nothing to you"

"You did nothing?" Vanitas looked at him really quick "What are you talking about, you should know-" Vanitas breathed in and calmed himself down.

"What are you talking about?" Ven asked.

"It's nothing! It's fine. Just let it go" Vanitas groaned. "Now, I have an idea"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell Sephiroth, I was the one who started the fight myself" He replied.

"That sounds like the most perfect idea ever!" He smiled while throwing his hands up in the air. "Wait..." He brought his hand back down "What's the catch?"

"Well... My dad's been telling me that if I don't cut out all the bullshit here in school, my ass is going to be sent off to Military School." He stood up and stretched out his arms. Ventus looking at them as they flexed, somehow he thought they looked rather attractive "And not just any military school, he's sending me to the one in Land Of The Dragons"

The military school in The Land Of the Dragons were mostly for juvenile delinquents and most kids who were beyond the point of being near people who wouldn't cause trouble just for breathing the wrong way in their general direction. It was the harshest school because they would actually train the students right off the bat for fighting in wars. Then after they graduate, stick their names on the signup sheet if they didn't have a job to go to for their future.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Ventus shook his head slightly in confusion.

"Well Ven, I'm gonna need your help to keep my ass out of there" He walked past Ventus and stopped in front of him.

The rest of the students had already gone out through the front door of the cafeteria. Barely anyone else was in there and the two boys started walking slowly towards the exit themselves.

"Why should I help you?" He asked.

"I'll make it worth your while"

"How could you possibly do that? It's been nothing but insults and hits and pain from you for four straight years"

"If you give me a shot, I'll turn down the bullying for a while"

"Sounds like a shot in the dark if you ask me"

"Will you just fucking try this out? I mean, it's not like you have anything to lose from this"

". . ." Ventus started thinking and sighed "You make one wrong move, and I'll make sure to do something that equals up to the four years of pain"

"Thanks, Ven" Vanitas smirked.

"Please stop calling me that, only my friends can call me, Ven" He frowned at him.

The boys made it to the front exit and Vanitas opened the door and gestured his arm for Ventus to go first. It was like a try at being a little bit better for Vanitas. Ventus on the other hand looked at him weirdly and kept an eye on him making sure he wouldn't do anything to him behind his back. "Oh and one last thing..."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell your friends about this"

"Why?"

"I still have a reputation to uphold around here. I don't need the student-body finding out anything from some blabber mouths. This is just so my old man, gets off my fucking back, understand?"

"They aren't blabber mouths, but whatever"

The boys went their separate ways and onto their last two classes. Fifty five minutes of each class going by seemed super slow for the blonde. He just couldn't stop thinking about the deal he made with Vanitas and for what reason? Just of the off chance that he may stick to his word or that he may change and be nicer? Is that what he meant by "making it worthwhile". It's just the reward that kept him wondering.

As the last two classes came to an end the blonde boy went to his locker to get the books he needed for the homework he would have to do over the weekend. He grabbed his journal and pulled out a pen and wrote on the lines:

"Journal, I don't get what's happening at all right now with Vanitas. I mean one minute he's a fucking dick to me and then the next he's asking for my help.  
He's got something up his sleeve, I know he does. But maybe I should just give him the benefit of the doubt for now...  
Ugh, I hate being a teenager with feelings sometimes. Sometimes I wish I was the book people could write their feelings into instead of being that person with feelings you know?  
Hmm... I'll give Vanitas a chance. One chance, maybe it was the dream I had earlier about him. The same dream I have had about twelve times already about us being friends as little kids. I think it's giving me the little faith I need in him. Oh well. I'll write more down later."

"Hey Ven, ready to go?" Terra asked surprising the shorter blonde from behind.

"Whoa, Terra didn't see you there" He jumped. "Uh yeah, I'm good to go."

The two boys started walking out of the school building and doing nothing but chattering about what they should do with Game night tonight. Aqua was waiting for the two boys at the school gates and started walking towards their own homes. They stopped on a corner and someone called all three of the group's name. It was a very familiar voice.

Just then Ventus got tackled with a hug from behind.

"Hello Sora" He laughed when he noticed the brown spikes of hair.

"Hey!" He greeted with a smile back after he got off of the blonde.

"Sorry, when he's got some sugar in him, he's a lot more bouncy then he usually is" Kairi said walking up with Riku next to her.

"What'd you give him?"

"Two bottle of root beer..." Riku muttered.

"Yep yep yep!" Sora agreed "Of course since I love the taste of root beer, and when I had one bottle here, I was like "Whoa! This tastes so much better than the root beer back home" and then I was like "I must have another one" He kept babbling while making a slightly dramatic pose. "So I bought myself another one"

"And here we are, a fifteen year old boy running around like he's five" Kairi giggled. "But I wouldn't have it any other way" She said as she hugged Sora around the shoulders.

"Are you guys dating by any chance?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, we are" Kairi smiled. "It's going to be our one year anniversary soon"

"Aw, that's so sweet" Aqua grinned.

The six of them continued on with a random conversation as they crossed a few more streets and walked down a few more blocks.

"Well this is it for today" Riku said stopping on a corner.

"Really?" Terra asked "Where do you guys live?"

"Well I live with my cousin and that would be next door to where Sora and Kairi are staying" he coughed. "On Twilight Drive, I think? About two more blocks that way" He pointed behind him.

"Oh wow, you might not live too far from Ven here" Terra put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "He lives on Twilight Road, just a little more to the west" He said as he pointed in the same direction Riku was, but a little more to the left.

"Really?" Sora smiled "That'd be awesome if us guys could have a sleepover, huh?" Sora laughed.

"Uh, yeah, sure. That sounds cool." Ventus nodded. "Here, I'll give you guys my number so you can tell me if you pick a day and time" Ventus asked for their phones and started programming the numbers into both at the same time.

"Hey Aqua, do you think that we could have a sleep over sometime too?"

"Uh..." Aqua thought about it "Well... sure, if I have an open day on my schedule, and then we can work something out"

"Alright!" Kairi agreed and she gave Aqua her phone and programmed her number into it.

After all was said and done, Aqua and Terra went into the directions they needed to go. Terra to his house to get the place ready for game night and Aqua to her aunts, since her house was being cleaned.

Ventus got to talk to the group for about another two blocks and then they went on their separate ways.

Ventus walked up into the front door and put the key in. He opened the door and called out "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Ven!" His mother called from the kitchen. Ventus went to the area where his mom was in and hugged her. His mother had dark brown hair almost resembling black and she had dark brown eyes.

"So mom what are you making for dinner for you and dad?"

"I was planning on making some steak for us, since you, Roxas and Demyx are going to be out for tonight"

"Hey, Tifa!" A man's voice could be heard from the staircase. The voice belonging to Ventus' father.

"Yes Cloud?" She answered

"I can't find my important folder that I needed for work"

"Did you check under the bed?"

"Why would it be there?!"

"Why wouldn't it be there?"

There was a quick pause and he said "Okay, found it, thank you!"

"No problem" Tifa answered as she got out some ingredients she needed to help make the stake catch some extra flavor.

"Hey mom, did Roxas already leave or did he not come home yet?"

"He came here with Axel to get some books then they left"

"Okay, just wondering. I'm going to do some homework before I head over to Terra's" He kissed his mom on the cheek and walked upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind him and started by getting out his chemistry homework. Basic protons and electrons stuff to just review. After about twenty minutes, he moved onto his trigonometry. Honestly, there wasn't anything Ven didn't understand when it came to school, so he would finish his work pretty quick. He took out his journal and started writing in it again.

So another game night. Another night of videogames, movies, snacks, and fun. Honestly, I couldn't have better friends to hang out with on a Friday night.

The only thing that's bothering me still is this whole Vanitas thing. I just wish I knew what he was thinking. I am definitely giving him a shot, a very big shot in the dark, but if he doesn't mess it up, I guess I'm hoping we can be friends and not enemies... maybe...  
Maybe that seems like a long shot, huh? Oh well, being positive is supposed to help you out in life. I just really wish why I keep having that reoccurring dream about us as kids. It's been bugging me for a while.

Ventus took a look at his phone. He saw he had two hours until he had to be at Terra's. Ventus closed his journal and put his phone on top of it. His eyelids starting feeling heavy so he put his head down on his desk for a little nap.

_One kiss between his and Vanitas' lips. Kiss was strong and full of passion. Ventus put his arms on Vanitas' shoulder and started playing with his hair. Despite it being spiked, it did feel remarkably soft on his finger tips._

_Vanitas put one arm around Ventus' waist and held the back of his neck with another. Vanitas maneuvered his tongue past Ven's lips and danced with his tongue. Ven had an audible moan escape his from his throat when he felt Vanitas' arm move from his waist and put his hand down to grope the blonde's butt._

_"That was a pleasant sound" Vanitas chuckled._

_"Oh shut up..." Ventus blushed._

_"Make me" Vanitas smirked and started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all around Ven's neck. He stopped when he heard another little moan escape past Ven's lips and he started to suck on the piece of skin._

_Ventus moved his arms from their previous location and started to feel a certain toned four pack under a shirt worn by the coal color haired boy. Vanitas stepped forward and the two landed on a soft mattress surrounded by clouds._

_Vanitas was on all fours straddling a Ventus underneath him._

_They both somehow became shirtless and Vanitas could do nothing but lick his lips and wonder where he should start on the body he saw before him. "Dammit Ven, why did you have to grow up so good looking. I don't know where to sink my teeth into first, all I see is deliciousness everywhere..."_

_"That's corny and somehow erotic" He giggled. Ventus turned his head to the side and pointed to the area in between his neck and collarbone. Vanitas smirked and took the advice and brought his lips down to that spot first. Ventus' breathing became sharp in an instance._

_Ventus looked down and noticed that unwanted pants were still there. He brought his hands down and unbuttoned the jeans. He saw red boxers and a certain limb rising through the fabric. _

_Vanitas moved one of his hands into Ven's and brought one to play with the blonde's nipple._

_Ventus tried breathing through all the pleasure he was getting. Vanitas sat up straddling the unders hips and pulling his pants down and off. The red boxers holding back his obvious erection. Ventus looked at it and licked his lips both because they were slightly dry and because he was very aroused. _

_"Like what you see?" Vanitas asked with a smirk. The famous smirk of his._

_Ventus nodded and replied with "A lot"_

_Vanitas brought his lower half onto Ven's and he could feel erection of the beautiful blue eyed male. Vanitas laid himself on top and started grinding their erections together._

_Ventus started moaning and was obviously loving every moment of this._

Ventus' phone started buzzing and it woke him up from his erotic dream. _What the fuck just happened in my dream... _He thought. He shook his head and looked at his cell phone. There was a text message from Terra.

It read: "_Bring some donuts, dude. Please and Thank you"_

Ventus looked at the time and he saw he had an hour before he had to be where he needed to be. He replied with: "_No problem, I'll be there soon"_

Ventus noticed he was dressed in his uniform still so he ran to his closet and picked out a pair of army print cargo pants and a plain black t-shirt that said "Winner" with a crown next to it. He had won the shirt in an ice-cream eating contest. He came in second place and got that as his prize.

He threw on a pair of his black canvas sneakers and packed some pj's, spare clothes for tomorrow and his journal into a dark blue knapsack and threw it over his shoulder. He grabbed his phone and a twenty dollar bill from his dresser, stuck both in his pocket and told his parents he was off to his best friend's house.

"Be careful Ven!" Tifa called.

"I'll be fine! Now don't let me hear the neighbors complain about the noise between you and dad!"

"Ven!" Both his parents gasped.

He only laughed and said he was kidding and left the house with his keys in his pocket as well.

He walked for about ten minutes until he made it to in front of the shop. He walked through the doors and met eyes with his silver haired crush. "Hi Riku"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I love the people who are following/favoriting/reviewing the story c: Honestly you're the best.**

This chapter is a bit short, but full of surprises xD  
I didn't have time to do a spell check or anything.

**MY COMPUTER GOT THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH SO IM GONNA TAKE A BIT LONGER WITH STORY UPDATES, IM SORRY.**

**I hope you enjoy! c:**

* * *

"Oh hey, Ven" Riku blinked "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Honestly the same" Ventus smiled "So what are you doing here?"

"Sora has been at my house bugging me about getting him a snack" Riku sighed "I gave in because he gave me this puppy dog face. It's like impossible to resist"

"Oh I bet it can't be that hard" Ven laughed.

"You think so?" Riku grabbed his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He pressed a few buttons and then showed Ventus the screen. "That is what he looks like with the face"

Ventus looked at Riku and then at the phone. As soon as he did, he became drawn to the sad adorableness that is Sora's big blue eyes that show for when he's asking for something. "Wow... I see your problem now" Ventus agreed.

"Yeah, so since this is the only place I memorized on how to get to so far, I came here"

"Well Terra is doing the same thing. Except he just asked. I'm hanging out at his house tonight with Aqua too"

"You guys seem like a tight knit group" Riku smiled.

"Yep, they're my best friends in the world. Been with me since I was little"

"Cool" Riku smiled.

"I-I'm going to go get their d-donuts now" Ven stammered slightly at the sight of Riku's calm smile that just made him look twice as good.

"I'll wait for you outside" Riku offered.

"Oh you don't have to do that!" Ven brought his hands up in a defensive way.

"Don't worry about it, Sora can wait as payback for annoying me" He joked.

"A-Alright" Ventus stammered again and then went to go stand on line to order some donuts. While Riku walked out of the little store and waited.

About two minutes later Ventus had just got to the front and order the donuts he needed. While he was waiting for the workers to put the two dozen donuts in the boxes, his phone vibrated. He grabbed his cell from his pocket and opened it up to read the message: "Now don't make me wait too long"

He didn't recognize the number but by process of elimination, and looking out the window to see Riku smiling at him, he figured out it was his. Ven replied: "Chill your butt, they just finished with my order c:". He paid the cashier fourteen munny, grabbed the bag that the boxes were in and left the building. He met up with Riku and they started making nice small talk.

Little laughs, smiles, jokes and funny movie quotes made Ventus' crush grow a little bigger.

Ven and Riku stopped in front of a park because that is where they went their separate ways.

"So I'll see you in class on Monday?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah, so long as I don't get sick or something" Riku shrugged.

"Why do you think you'd get sick?" Ven questioned.

"My cousin, Zexion, he's got a little bit of the flu going on and I'm taking care of him. Since I'm living here with him, He's gotta be healthy to take care of me" He pointed out. "Although, it's ironic since I have to take care of him now, but whatever"

"Oh thats nice of you" Ventus smiled "Well, okay, I'll let you get back to him. Tell him I said to feel better"

"Yeah, okay. Bye Ventus" Riku smiled then started walking away.

Riku walked down the block and made a turn and disappeared from Ventus' sight. Ventus turned toward the entrance of the park and started walking. He was taking a shortcut to Terra's. Ven loved this short cut because this park was filled with the lovely sight of trees around the paths. He loved seeing all the smiling children playing on the playground and the happy couples walking around hand and hand.

While Ven was walking towards the exit where he needed to go, he looked over to the side to see a familiar set of spiky black hair hiding in a bundle of trees. He turned his head slightly to the side to get a better look at who he suspected was Vanitas. He walked closer to the set of tree's and hid behind one as he peaked towards what the other man was doing. He noticed that Vanitas was looking around him, looking around to see if there wasn't anyone around. He didnt notice Ven and what Vanitas did next surprised the blonde boy.

Vanitas started climbing a tree. Ven looked up to notice a small meowing kitten was stuck on one of the higher branches. He looked back at Vanitas and saw he was climbing quickly yet somehow gracefully. As graceful as anyone could be climbing up a big old tree. Vanitas climbed to the branch that was right under the kittens. Vanitas was wearing a red sweater with a black shirt and white jeans. He zipped the sweater and grabbed the small kitten into his hand. He put the kitten in his sweater and had its head sticking out to get some air.

Vanitas started climbing down carefully going down the same way he went up. He held the kitten in place with his hand and from what Ventus could see, the kitten was snuggling its head underneath Vanitas' chin. Vanitas was smiling slightly down at the cat and he made it down the tree. He pulled the cat out from his sweater and pet the fur on it's head for a quick minute before he set it down in front of an empty silver bowl. Vanitas walked by another tree and pulled out a brown paper bag. He walked back in front of the cat and took out a carton of milk and poured some of it in front of the bowl. "There you go little guy" He said as he petted the kitten that started drinking the milk. "You must be alone too, huh?"

What is he talking about...? Ventus thought to himself for a minute.

The cat meowed at Vanitas as if giving him an answer. "Yeah, it kind of sucks to be alone. Don't have much of a family" Vanitas rambled "I use to have someone who never made me feel alone, but they left me and forgot about me." Vanitas sighed.

I wonder who he's talking about? Ventus thought to himself. As he turned on his heel and went to start walking, he stepped on a twig and it made a crack that may as well have sounded like bomb going off.

Vanitas turned his head in the direction of the sound. A glare of death plastered on his face, because he knew that if someone saw him save the cat, he'd have to do some serious fighting in order to get them to never speak of it, or remember it. "I swear if someone is here..." Vanitas grumbled to himself "But anyway, the only reason I saved you cat was because you remind me of how cute my friend was"

Ventus stood frozen in place holding his position hoping that Vanitas wouldn't get up to look around. Vanitas shifted his gaze around, but after a minute when he didn't find anyone, he went back to just taking care of the little kitten.

Ventus looked at the ground before he started walking to stepping on anymore twigs. He ran away from the sight he had just seen and started making his way to Terra's.

I don't know how to think about this. I mean all this time I thought of Vanitas as a mean and cruel and evil guy, whose sole purpose in life was to just pick on me until he gets bored. I mean, four years of bullying Ventus panicked as he thought. And in just five minutes, I see him climb a tree in an awesome way, save a cat, feed the cat and when I looked into his eyes... they were sincere... but really sad. Ven stopped running as soon as he hit Terra's block. He held his upper weight on his hands as he held them to his knees and panting. It feels so strange... to see someone I expected to be evil, to do something nice...

Ventus shook those thoughts out of his head as he regained his posture and started walking down the block and up to Terra's front porch. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

Terra yelled that he'd get to the door in a sec. Ventus looked at his phone and saw that he was early, but he didn't care. Terra opened the door and Aqua was already in the game room helping setting things up.

Ven greeted Aqua and vice versa. The three of them started off with a comedy movie eating pizza went off to playing plenty of Black Ops, Call of Duty and Gears of War. Of course Aqua winning at all three, twice.

This entire time, they all had a great night. Somewhere in the back of Ven's mind though was still lurking around the "deal" he made with Vanitas. Plus the memory of Vanitas saving that kitten from the tree was still so adorable, but yet it still confused him. The whole "I'm alone" thing got to him a bit.

"Hey Ven" Terra shook his friends shoulder. "Ven!"

"Huh? Wha-? Oh! yeah, what?" Ven asked.

"You okay? you were spacing out" Aqua asked.

Ven was debating on whether or not he should tell his friends about the deal he made. But he shook his head against it because he knew Vanitas was going to make him regret it somehow. "No nothings wrong... I was just uh-" Ven quickly looked at the now empty bowl of chips, "Just wondering why we were out of chips" Ven got up from his seat on his favorite bean bag chair, grabbed the bowl and ran into the kitchen to fill up the bowl; hoping to avoid Terra or Aqua asking any further questions.

While Ventus was pouring all the chips into the bowl, Terra decided to pop into the kitchen to grab a couple extra soda's for himself and Aqua. "Hey Ven?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats up? Are you really sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I don't know... So about Vanitas-"

Ventus jumped at the sound of his name, a slight chill ran up his spine. The slight flashback of the dream he had came into his mind and he caught a lump in his throat. "What about h-him?" He stuttered a bit at the thought of possible questions.

"Well... what did he talk to you about at school? He didnt like threaten your life or something did he?"

"Not really no..."

"So what did he say?"

"I dont know, what did Aqua say when you finally asked her?"

Terra jumped and looked shocked at Ven. "I d-didn't actually have a-a chance t-to ask her o-out yet..."

"Hey, I triple dog dared you" Ventus squinted playfully evil at him. "So are you going to do it, or will I?" He smirked.

"No no no, I'll do it." Terra sighed. "Aqua! Could you come here for a sec?" He called out to her in the other room.

Aqua called back and Ventus patted his best friend on the back before he left back to the game room. He walked past her on the way and quickly said "Say yes!" and kept going.

Ven sat down on the couch and started watching the still going movie they decided to watch. It was some kind of Detective Movie. He made a mental note to write down everything in his journal before he went to bed tonight.

Oddly enough Aqua and Terra were taken a few minutes and Ventus grew tired of waiting. He was about to get up but he felt his eyelids grow heavy. A big envelope of sleep just covered over his body. He decided to close his eyes for a minute and ended up falling asleep.

Images of Vanitas started popping up again. What was his brains deal? Just because Vanitas is seeming a bit nice, for whatever deranged reason he wanted to be, he was somehow enjoying it. Never seeing Vanitas as anything but a huge ass hole was just to good to resist.

He wondered if it was some kind of witch craft at every image of Vanitas' face. Who cares? Getting a bully off your back is just amazing. But whats the cost of it?

A few hours later, Ventus woke up on an air mattress in Terra's room. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of all the gunk and to help clear up his vision. He looked around after blinking a few times and saw that Aqua and Terra were cuddling on his bed. Ventus smiled She must've said yes He thought.

* * *

In Vanitas' house friday night went by like every other night, nothing to do. He hated his life right now.

His father Xigbar getting drunk again while yelling at the TV about "you could've made it into the N zone you moron!" when it wasn't even on.

Vanitas sighed and cursed under his breath. He held that kitten that he saved that afternoon in his hand. Stroking the fur on it's head. He locked the front door and his dad yelled at him to go make him a sandwich. "Go make it yourself you drunk twat" Was his reply.

_It's been like this everyday for years. God every fucking day since mom died, I don't understand why the fuck dad had to become an alcoholic._ He thought _Mom dying was seriously fucking horrible but I would've choose weed over alcohol. At least the smell is better to me._

He brought the cat inside his room and laid it gently on his pillow. He stared at the cat as it was staring at him back. "I checked, you're a guy cat. So what should I name you?" That cat meowed and licked the back of it's paw. "You know... you're kind of cute for a small ball of fluff." He watched it move around. "You remind me of... Ventus." The cat meowed and looked like it was smiling into Vanitas' yellow orbs with it's own green ones. "Alright, I'll name you Ventus. Ven for short" He smirked and sat on his bed. He grabbed a remote and turned on the television. He started relaxing and the cat jumped into his lap. It purred and snuggled itself into a ball.

"You still picking up strays, Vanitas?" Xigbar asked as he standed in his son's door way.

"Yeah. What of it old man?" He asked bitterly as he was channel surfing.

"This one is probably going to run away too. Like all the other pets, you suck at taking care of them"

"Shut up dickwad and get out of my room" He snarled. "While you're at it, lay of the vodka, I can smell it from here and it's not a pleasant smell from you. When was the last time you showered?" He held his nose for emphasis.

"Shut up brat, I still haven't given up on my military school offer."

"Yeah yeah. Just leave" He waved off his dad and Xigbar went to the bathroom for whatever reasons. He started petting the kitten in his lap again. "Hey Ventus, if you plan on leaving again, try to let me know..." He drifted off and fell asleep eventually.

He was having a dream about the actual Ventus, blonde hair and blue eyes with such soft features on his face. The same dream he always loved to have. The dream of them six year old boys in the park and Ven leaving to go home and pack...


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: OKAY GUYS, GET READY TO READ. Im sorry I havent updated this in forever, but like I said in my last chapter, my computer got the blue screen of death, so now that I finally got a new laptop for Christmas, I finally got back around to finishing this story.**

**I kind of forgot in what world the story took place, so I said Land Of Departure, oh well. **

**Now I know this chapter may be a little shorter than the rest, but there is a really big shocking surprise ending. **

**SORRY ABOUT ANY SPELLING/GRAMMER MISTAKES SPELL CHECK DIDNT FIND.**

* * *

Vanitas woke up the next morning with his new little friend swinging its tail back and forth in a gentle swinging motion, up on the pillow next to him. Vanitas sat up and stretched out his arms. He looked at the clock to read "10:47 AM". "I should not be up this early on a Saturday" He grunted as he got out of bed. He scratched his the side of his waist as he made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and looked inside only to see some leftover chinese food that's three days old and some orange juice left in the carton. _Maybe I'll go buy some food or something later... _He thought. He looked at the Calendar hanging over by the counter. _Oh... so it's that day..._

He sighed at the thought about why he hated this day so much, but quickly shook out his thoughts as he saw his dad just getting out of the bathroom. "Hey Vanitas, you gonna go pout like you do every year on this day?"

"You gonna get drunk like a fucking ass, like you do everyday?" Vanitas spat back at his father. "Have some fucking respect"

"Whatever, just leave, I dont want to see you home today until later, I gotta go get things set up"

"Whatever old man" Vanitas rolled his eyes and went to his room. He found his blonde little fur ball Ventus climbing on his dresser and stretching out at the top. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a clean black shirt and a nice pair of jeans, threw them on and got his shoes and socks. He put on his favorite red sweater, grabbed his music player, pet the cat and was about to leave when the small cat grabbed his hand and didn't let go. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked looking down at the kitten.

The cat meowed and Vanitas lifted the kitten over behind his head and stuck him in his hood.

Vanitas left the house without a goodbye and started making his way to the mall. _I want to be alone in a crowded place, so that no one will see me and try to bother me... I'll be hidden in plain sight. _He thought. _I'll go by the graveyard later on after with a gift for her._

Vanitas had his hand in his pockets and was just lost in his thoughts. He thought about the awful significance that this day held, he hated this day more than anything or anyone. Someone who would always help keep his feet planted on the ground, but helped keep his dreams up high in the clouds, was gone from him.

He made his way through the front doors of the five story mall and stood there for a minute before he just started walking around.

Little Ventus in his hood was very intrigued at the sight of a new looking place. He got up and planted himself delicately on Vanitas' shoulders without falling. "You're like a goddamn Pikachu" he smiled and laughed a bit to himself. The cat only meowed and scratched his head against Vanitas' cheek. Sure some people would stare, but he shot them the look of death if the staring got too annyoning.

He walked around and around for about three hours window shopping before finally getting a burger and fries at the food court that was on the fifth floor and sat himself down. The kitten got down and sat on his lap and took a short little snooze. _I dont know why you're so tired, I did all the walking. _He thought while rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his burger. The food court was on the third floor of the building and he sat by the railing. He looked down at it to look at all the people, comparing them to ants in more ways than one.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw three familiar heads, a brunette, blonde and a blue haired one. Of course _they _just had to be here.

He sighed and finished his food, hoping that he wouldn't run into them. He liked to bother them, but he just didnt want to see anyone he knew right now. He quickly disposed of his garbarge, grabbed little Ventus and put him in his sweater pocket, and made his way to the booth in the mall that was selling flowers. He bought a bouquet of yellow daffodils quickly walked to the elevator and waited for it to show.

He was very ancy standing in his spot. He petted the kitten in his pocket and gripped the flowers a little bit tighter. When the elevator finally came and opened up it's doors, he walked in and pressed the first floor button. The doors closed, and it finally went down, it got to the third floor, no one was standing there when the doors opened. _Fucking hell... _he thought. He pressed the first floor button angrily again, as the door was just about to close, someone stuck their foot in the door so they could get on.

When the person got on and looked at Vanitas, as by some strange twist of fate, it was none other than... Ventus.

They locked eyes, Ven mostly out of shock and a little bit of confusion. Vanitas more out of annoyance and a bit of frustration. The door closed behind Ventus and he gulped.

* * *

Ventus was panicking inside, wonder he should say something or not. He pressed the second floor button looked out the glass wall of the elevator that showed the entire mall around them. He thought it was better to say nothing but something inside him made him question, why Vanitas had a bouquet in his hand. _Does he have a girlfriend or something...? _Ventus thought, for some reason there was a slight pang in his chest, but he just waved it off.

Vanitas wasnt saying anything, so he wouldnt either. Right in between the two floors though you guessed it, the elevator got broken and stuck. There was a quick shake, and it made both boys grab the railings inside so they wouldn't fall. "Oh this is just fucking great" Vanitas said angrily as he looked at his watch. "What did you do, you twerp?!" He bitterly shot towards Ventus.

"What do you mean "What did I do?" I didnt make the elevator break and stop!" He shot back.

"Fuck it then. I am so done with this, I have no time to argue with you about this." He sighed. "I just need someone to come and fix this elevator even more."

"Relax, just press the call help button over there and tell them what happened" Ventus calmly said.

"You do it, I dont want to talk to anyone right now" He said as he walked away from the buttons and sat in the corner next to the window.

Ventus shook his head and walked over and pressed the button. Someone responded and Ventus explained the situation they were in. The man on the other end said they'd probably be out by an hour tops. Ventus thanked him and turned back around to see Vanitas petting something in his lap. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Im sitting down thinking about how much I hate life right now, what does it look like?" He answered slightly sarcastic.

"I meant what is it that you're petting?"

"My dick, is that what you want to hear?"

Ventus rolled his eyes and stepped a bit closer to see that it was a cute little blonde kitten in his lap. "You brought a cat to the mall?"

"You brought two idiots to the mall, so who's the real loser here?" He quickly came up a comeback and sighed.

"You know, I thought you were supposed to try and actually be nice to me." Ventus said.

"Well today is a day where I dont give a fuck about anything. I need to be somewhere important and tiny bullshit like being stuck in an elevator does not help out my mood."

"Where do you have to be?" Ventus questioned.

"That is none of your damn business"

"What? Do you have a girlfriend to get to?" He joked "Cause those flowers aren't very cheap"

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" Vanitas yellow eyes looked up at Ventus' blue ones, for some reason Ventus thought he saw a glimmer of hurt when he said girlfriend. Ventus was somehow oddly intrigued once he actually took the time to realize how beautiful Vanitas' eyes were.

Ventus shook his head and sat on the opposite wall. "So uh... the cat... is it okay?" Ventus asked changing the subject.

"It's a boy and Yeah, he didnt have any broken bones or any severe injuries..." Vanitas blindly answered "Wait... why would you care?"

"Well... you know, when you saved it f-from t-the tree, it could've gotten hurt..." Ventus stuttered a bit in fear.

"_You saw me climb that tree?!_" Vanitas yelled as he raised up a fist "_I should kill you" _

"No!" Ventus yelled back putting his hands up in front of him in defense "No, no, no, it's okay, I promise I wont tell anyone. I didn't even tell Terra or Aqua!"

"You better not."

The little kitten climbed off Vanitas and started making it's way to Ventus. It's eyes staring at him as it sat himself next to Ventus.

"Do you like cats?" Vanitas asked

"Actually Im more of a dog person, but cats are cool too" Ventus said as he went to pet the top of it's head. The kitten accepted the pat and sat there. What kind of cat is it?"

"It's a munchkin"

"What's his name?"

"Oh... uh" Vanitas eyes went wide. Obviously he knew that if he told Ventus what the cats name would be, he would've been weirded out and probably thought of him as a stalker or something. "I... I didnt give him one yet..."

"Oh, well, maybe you can name it later" Ventus smiled as he scratched under the kittens chin.

After about ten minutes of nothing too exciting actually happened. Ventus got a text from Terra asking what happened to him. Ventus texted back that "I got stuck in an elevator and we're waiting for someone to come fix it."

Aqua called Ven and asked "What do you 'we're'? Is someone else in there with you?"

"Yeah..."

"Who?"

"Vanitas is here with me..."

"You have Vanitas in that elevator with you?!" Aqua shouted over the phone and Ven had to move it away so his eardrums wouldn't bleed. "Ven, which elevator are you in? Me and Terra will come break you out!"

"Aqua, relax, Im still alive arent I?" Ventus sighed "He hasnt hit me once, so it's fine. He's not in the mood to do anything right now. So Im counting it as a blessing and not pushing my luck here"

"Okay fine, how long until you guys will get out?"

"The guy said that he'd probably get us out in an hour, so since it's been like fifteen minutes, It wont be long now"

"Alright fine, but let us know when you get out. And make sure to tell us if he tries something"

"Okay. Buy me a hotdog please! Bye" He hung up and stuck his phone back in his pocket.

"You're dork friends worried that I'll hurt you or something?" Vanitas asked as he sat up straight.

"They aren't dorks, But I calmed them down."

"Whatever, not like they could do anything to stop me even if I wanted to try something" He stretched out his arms.

"What are you talking about now?" He asked confused. "You said you wouldn't try to hit me or anything in our promise, remember?"

"I wasn't talking about it in a 'bashing your face into the ground kind of way'" He replied boredly.

"Well what other way could there possibly be?" He asked.

Vanitas stared at him and as if in the blink of an eye, he made his way over to Ventus and straddled himself over Ventus' out-stretched legs. His face was about four inches away as Vanitas held Ventus' cheek in his hand and the other hand over Ventus' that was on the floor.

Ventus gasped and blinked as he tried to comprehend what just happened and how this guy got on him so fast. A flashback of the erotic dream he had came to him and he slightly started to blush. "What are you doing?"

"You know Ven, you're really Naive when it comes to things." Vanitas breathed out as he rubbed his thumb gently over Ventu's cheek and stared slightly at his lips.

"I-I am not naive!" Ventus retorted. "And will you not call me Ven! It's Ventus to you. And get off of me!" He said as he put his hand onto Vanitas' chest and tried to push him off. He did eventually and Vanitas backed up to the middle of the window and laid his back against it.

"Your face was pink like cotton candy, oh my god. I never thought you could turn that shade of pink" Vanitas chuckled to himself.

"Oh shut up..." Ventus murmured as he looked away so his face could finally go back to it's normal color.

About half an hour altogether passed by and Vanitas was taking a small nap against the window. Ventus was awake lost in his thoughts about Vanitas. _Why... I dont understand him at all. He hits me, he hits on me, then he hits snoozeland. What is up with this guy? _He thought to himself as he watched Vanitas sleep, with the kitten on his lap again.

The guy in the elevator was at the speaking through the intercom. "Are you guys still okay in there?" He asked.

Ventus got up and spoke back "Yeah everythings fine!"

"Okay good! We're about to start up the elevator again. We fixed it finally, so get ready to be free"

"Oh my god thank you!"

Ventus walked back to Vanitas and lightly kicked his foot to wake him up. Vanitas snorted and opened his eyes "What is it?"

"We're finally getting out of here" Ventus smiled. The elevator turned back on and a jolt of it moving down made Ventus almost lose his balance. But he quickly found his footing and Vanitas got up and put little Ventus in his pocket. He grabbed the flowers and sighed.

"Thanks for not kicking me in the balls when I pretended to try something earlier" Vanitas mumbled. It definitely was not like him to apologize, but he felt like he needed to. Obviously he could tell Ven wasnt on the same page as him yet. So he still needed to wait.

Ventus, went wide eyed as he heard the apology. He nodded and said "You're welcome..." and he scratched his cheek "Thanks for not being as big as an ass as you usually are..." Vanitas glared some, but gave up shortly afterwards. "So where are you going with those flowers anyway?" Ventus asked again.

"Still none of your business" Vanitas replied as the second floor stop came and the door opened. Ventus got off and Vanitas stared at him as he pressed the first floor button one more time and watched the door close between them.

Aqua and Terra saw Ven getting off the elevator. They ran to him and Aqua gave him a hug. "Ven! Are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere? You know I'll fight him if he did"

"Aqua, Aqua, Im fine! Don't worry!"

"Are you sure, Ven?" Terra asked.

"Yeah definitely!" He gave a confident smile. "But Vanitas mentioned he was going somewhere, but he wouldn't tell me where"

"Why should you care?" Terra questioned. "He's an ass"

"I don't know... but I want to follow him to wherever he's going" Ven was determined.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Ven" Aqua stated.

"Cat. You said cat, now I really wanna go. I'll call you guys later!" Ven said as he ran away and down a flight of stairs. He looked around and found his Target Vanitas about to leave out the door.

He quickly followed behind him quietly, trying to not get noticed.

Vanitas found his way down a few block walking toward the train station. Ventus questioned these actions and still followed behind.

Vanitas was busy listening to his music and went stood waiting for the train to show up. Ventus was waiting two yards away, he was hiding behind another person as he kept watching Vanitas, the more he followed Vanitas, the more Vanitas looked upset  
The train finally showed up after about ten minutes and Vanitas got on, and sitting down in the first open chair where he could sit alone looking out the window until more people would come on. Ventus was on the other end of the cart, hoping that Vanitas wouldnt catch him.

Ventus looked at his clock and the time read: _4:21_

After about twenty minutes or so, Vanitas finally stood up and got off the train. Ventus not leaving the trail for a second continued behind him. Ven took the time to look around at where he was. He was downtown... towards the dark parts of the Land of Departure. More like... the slums. Ven has never been here before, so he had to make sure to follow Vanitas and not lose sight of him. He had to follow him there, so he needs to follow him back home.

After a few blocks, Ventus watched as Vanitas walked into an old graveyard, by a church that has looked like it's seen better days. _What is Vanitas doing in a graveyard...? _He thought _Maybe he's gonna add another body in there... _Ventus gulped down the lump in his throat and walked into the graveyard behind Vanitas.

Vanitas walked up a stone path and then walked past some graves in the grass. He finally had stopped at a grave and stood there for a minute. The grave looked like it had been cleaned slightly. Ventus hid behind a tree that wasnt very far away, about maybe six feet away from Vanitas. He looked over past Vanitas and read "_Aerith, loving wife, friend and mother..."_

* * *

Vanitas stood over his mothers grave trying not to cry. _Looks like dad was here earlier by how clean the grave is... _Vanitas thought _At least dad still cares that much. _Vanitas sat down and put the bouquet right up against the tombstone. He pulled out his headphones that were blasting hard core music.

"Hey mom... It's nice to see you again... I'm sorry I havent been here in so long... It's just hard to see you like this sometimes. Lately, I dont know why, it's just been really hard." Vanitas said as he looked at the stone. His voice cracked a bit, but he kept on going. "So here's whats been going on... I know you may not be proud of all the trouble I've been doing. Im sorry about it..." Vanitas brought out little Ventus from his pocket and laid him on his lap. "I saved this cat from a tree though. I named him after my best friend..." He sat there for a minute like he was waiting for a reply "And you see the sweater you bought me? The one Im wearing right now? Yeah, mom, it fits me! After a few years, it finally fits me... isnt that great?"

Ventus was in such heartbreak as he heard the words of the one sided conversation.

"Mom, dad is still being a huge jerk. I know why, but this is the only day he's not drinking. I really wish you weren't gone. He plans on sending me to military school if I dont shape up. I know he wants me to shape up for you, I want to shape up for you too. But it's hard when you're hurting so much..." Vanitas' hair covered his eyes as he looked down "Its so hard... hard to be so nice when you're so angry. When you're so upset and you cant tell anyone, because I don't want to hear their pity..." Vanitas sniffled and a tear rolled down his face. He started shaking as he kept talking "Mom... that accident wasnt fair, you didnt deserve to go... but I hope that wherever you are right now, you're happy and that others around you are treating you as good as I did. You were the best mom... and- and... and I love you so much."

The tears were plainly visible on his face, he didnt hold back as he curled up and sobbed with the tears falling down on his sweater. He whispered over and over "_Mom... please come back to me."_

There was a drop of water that fell on Ventus' face. He knew what was coming.

Ventus understood how wrong it was about what he did. He shouldnt have invaded his privacy. He knew he should've just walked away now, but the tears in his eyes told him otherwise. He got from behind the tree and stood behind Vanitas.

"I'm sorry..." He said loud enough for him to hear.

Vanitas jumped at the sound of Ven's voice and turned around to look at him with tears rolling down his face and a shocked expression, which quickly turned into anger "What are you doing here?!" He asked obviously pissed. Vanitas' cheeks were red, he couldnt belive what was happening.

"I'm so so so sorry, Vanitas..." Ventus said as he dropped to his knees and hugged Vanitas as tight he possibly could.

Vanitas sat there dumbfounded at what was happening but Ventus kept going, "I'm sorry that she's not here." He gently felt another drop of water fall onto his head. He didnt care, he had someone who was in pain in front of him. "I know she's proud of you for trying, I know she is. You were her son. You _are_ her son. She's always going to be proud of you. I know she loves you..."

Vanitas stared past the hug he was recieving, listening to the words that were coming from Ventus' mouth. Another tear escaped and the rain started coming down.

"She loves you..." Ventus repeated.

Vanitas dug his face into Ven's shoulder and just let it out. All the shaking, Ven could feel it. Vanitas just sat there and hugged Ven back, holding onto the back of Ven's sweater with a grip that would just get tighter every time Vanitas would hear the words "_She loves you"_ The music was still blasting as the headphones were dangling out of his sweater, the lyrics could be heard as the song was ending.

_This is not, what it is only baby scars... I need your love, like a boy needs his mothers side..._

* * *

If you want to know where the lyrics are from look up:

_Of Mice and Men - Second and Sebring_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authours Note: ALRIGHT PEOPLE**

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY YOU WILL LIKE IT.  
YOU GET TO LEARN THINGS AND FEEL SOME MORE THINGS.  
****SORRY IF IT'S A BIT SHORT D:**

**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMMAR THAT SPELL CHECK COULDNT FIND~**

* * *

"_How did she die...?" Ventus asked Vanitas after the long hug, that seemed to have lasted for a half hour. They were waiting in a train station for a train to come and take them back home. Vanitas sniffled and looked at him. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you dont want to..." Ventus looked down trying to avoid a tear stained face, looking at him._

"_Well... since you came all this way... might as well..." Vanitas sighed and then took a big breath of air as he tried to calm himself down and prepare to tell the story. "You see, what had happened the day of the accident was something really... bad."_

_Ventus looked at Vanitas with sincere eyes and patted him on the back. "My mom was at work that day. And you know those people, who check items that are set to display at a museum? For their authenticity and shit?" Vanitas asked and Ven nodded lightly. "Well... what had happened was, she was looking at this really big sword. It was said that it was wielded by someone who was a hero, but anyway, she was inspecting it, up, down, left and right, and... and..." Vanitas balled his hands into fists and started shaking. "Well, she was a pretty strong person, she really didn't need anyone's help when it came to stuff, like lifting things. She should've asked for help for this though..."_

_Ventus could imagine where this story was going and was getting more upset as Vanitas continued. "She was carrying it down some steps to a different room, but, I have to guess that she misplaced her footing and thats how she started falling down the stairs. The sword went with her obviously and- and..." Ventus started hugging Vanitas, to try and calm down all the shaking he was doing. "The sword fell ahead of her and at the angle that it was... it, it ended up with her, getting stabbed in the chest..." Vanitas let out some tears onto Ventus' shoulder and just accepted that he was there. He finally told someone the secret and he just accepted it as they were alone there in the station and he was letting out all his feelings. He's never been so vulnerable in front of someone, but he'd take it._

_Ventus didnt know any words that would make him feel better, honestly he thought there were no words to ease the pain. So he just sat there and hugged Vanitas a little tighter. Ventus as the kind caring soul that he is, instinctively placed a small peck in Vanitas hair._

_Vanitas pulled back from the hug and looked into Ventus' eyes. There were some tears left in the corner of his own eyes. At arms length apart, Ventus looked back at him and blinked as he realized his actions. "Sorry..." was the only word he could breathe out from his mouth._

_The train pulled in and Ventus got up and offered a hand to Vanitas, which he took and they walked into the train. Ventus let go, but Vanitas didnt. He gripped a little tighter as he looked down to avoid Ven's questioning gaze. Ventus shrugged mentally and he led Vanitas to some empty seats, in front of a window, in an almost empty cart._

_As they sat, hand in hand, Ventus looked at the only two other people. An old lady at one end, and a hispter on the other end sleeping with headphones blasting music in his ears._  
_Ventus was actually glad that no one he knew was on the train to notice this. He wasn't sure himself on how to answer, if somebody asked what was happening._

_They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Vanitas never stopped looking down. Ventus kind of just sitting there wondering how he got to this point. He knew why... but he just didnt understand why. He didnt understand how he was now holding hands with someone who used to hit him constantly._

_He was snapped out of his wondering when he felt a head hit his shoulder. He looked over to see Vanitas sleeping peacefully. His breathing looked calm and Ventus looked at him... He just looked so, surreal and pleasant to be around. He honestly thought he looked kind of... cute._

_He thought about shrugging off Vanitas' head, but decided against it, because he honestly enjoyed the calmness of the environment. _

_The little munchkin crawled out from Vanitas' pocket and onto Ventus' lap. He just curled into a ball and laid there with it's eyes closed. 'Yep... Ventus becomes a mattress day' He thought 'Thats exactly what to call this day in my journal...'_

_A little while later, they were approaching their stop, so Ventus grabbed the kitten lightly and held it in his hand. Ventus managed to let his hand go from Vanitas' sleeping grip and lightly used his free hand to shake him awake. He gave little Ventus to him and Vanitas put him back into his sweater pocket._

_They finally got off the train and the sun was starting to set. The sky was a wonderful shade of a reddish orange, there were puddles on the ground reflecting the light and making a small rainbow within them. "Hey Ventus..." Vanitas quietly said his name and got his attention._

"_Yeah?"_

"_...Thank you" Vanitas showed him gratitude. Actual gratitude. At first he was looking down, but then he finally had the strength to turn to look at Ventus. Ventus was in awe. He just couldn't believe this day. He smiled and said "You're Welcome..."_

_Vanitas looked at Ventus' eyes and had a thought. He pointed at something behind Ventus and Ventus turned to look at whatever Vanitas seemed to be pointing out. Vanitas looked around to see if anyone they knew was around, but thankfully there wasn't. "Vanitas, I dont see what Im supposed to be looking-" Ventus turned around and was struck with a kiss on the lips from the black haired boy._

_Ventus' eyes were wide while Vanitas' were closed. He could actually feel passion coming from Vanitas and he just stood there not knowing how to react._

_Vanitas pulled away and looked at Ventus one last time..._

"_Uh..." was the only thing Ventus could think of to say with his cheeks burning red and his heart racing unexpectedly. _

_Vanitas gave a toothy smirk as he said "Thanks again..." He turned around and walked away towards the direction of his home._

_Ventus just turned his way and walked home._

Ventus thought about that entire day as he was laying in bed at home. It was night time right now. He couldn't just get over everything. He kept analyzing every detail he could recall as he kept writing in his Journal. His mind just kept racing back to that kiss. He could still feel Vanitas' lips on his as he kept writing. What was up with him? He just couldn't understand anything anymore.

As he closed his book, he received a text from a very good looking Silver haired male.

"_Hey Ven... do you want to come with me to the Library tomorrow?"_

Ventus thought about it and wrote back "_Yeah sure, Riku. Why are you going?"_

"_No reason really...  
Im just in the mood to find a good quiet place to read a book, where Sora cant bother me, haha."_

"_Alright, I'll see you there?"_

"_Yeah, be there around two will you?"_

"_Alright. Nighty night."_

"_Alright, it's a date.  
And nighty night? What are you? My mother?" _Ventus could obviously tell that was a joke.

"_Oh shut up xD  
Just have a good night sleep. I'll be there at two. Bye~"_

"_Good night, Ven"_

And with that, Ventus shut his phone and tossed onto his bed side table. He was so tired he could just plop where he stood. Good thing he was already in bed, eh?

He went into a nice sleep, last thing on his mind was how he thought his date with Riku was going to go.

* * *

The next morning, Ventus slept in until eleven AM. He woke up and stretched out his arms and stretched out his shirtless back. He looked to the other bed in the room to see that Roxas wasn't there. _If he's not here sleeping, he's probably over at Axel's still. _Ventus thought.

Ventus took off his blanket and let his feet touch the cold wooden floor. It took him a second to adjust, but he eventually got up and started walking to the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror and cringed at how bad his hair looked this morning. He took of his only article of clothing, his boxer shorts, and went into the shower. He turned on the hot water and just let himself lean against the wall for a minute while he waited for it to heat up.

He took his shower, washed his hair, and cleaned himself off.

He stepped out and wrapped towel around his waist and used another to put on his head to start drying his hair. He walked out and made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Ven! How you doing this morning?" His older brother Demyx asked rather cheerful.

"Hey Dem. Im alright. What are you doing up so early? And why are you not grumpy?" Ven asked as he sat down at the island looking at his brother questioningly. Demyx was never one to wake up this early, much less wake up in a good mood.

"I had a nightmare last night that I was going to be alone forever, and I woke up at like six in the morning." Demyx said as he buttered his toast. "And then I watched some old cartoons and ate some pre-breakfast, breakfast." He smiled "So Im feeling much better."

"If you say so" Ventus replied as he asked Demyx to make him some toast too. Demyx said he was too lazy to and made some more toast for himself. Ventus shook his head and got up to the fridge to get some eggs that he could hard boil.

"Hey Ven, what are you doing today?" Demyx asked as he made himself a bowl of cereal to go with his toast.

"Oh... I have a date at the Library at two"

"Ohhhh~ A date~? With who?" Demyx mused as he looked at Ventus.

"With a guy"

"Well no shit, Sherlock" Demyx stated sarcastically "Who is he?"

"He's a new guy in my school. His name is Riku" Ventus smiled as he said his name. He put the eggs in a pot, filled it up with water and turned on the stove.

"Riku, eh? Sounds pretty exotic~" Demyx thought out loud.

"Yeah, like Ventus, Demyx and Roxas dont sound like strange names at all" Ven rolled his eyes.

"Well just let him know that you have a big brother ready to kick his ass if he tries anything funny" Demyx said. He slammed his fist against his open palm, in a joking matter.

"Demyx thanks, but he worked with Aunty Larxene in her dojo, I dont think you could beat him that easily." Ventus chuckled. He grabbed a glass from the cabinets and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and made himself a cup of sweet OJ.

"Aunt Larxene, eh?" Demyx questioned as he took Ventus' cup and took a sip. "Remind me to thank her for my birthday card" He said nonchalantly.

"Do it yourself" Ven said as he grabbed his drink back and drank from it himself.

"Ugh, fine fine" Demyx grabbed his food and walked out into the living room and started watching Dora the Explorer on the TV.

Ven put some bread in the toaster as he waited for his eggs, he went to his room and put on some clothes.

* * *

Ventus and Demyx just finished their food and it was about one o'clock when Roxas came through the door. "I'm home!" He yelled.

"Hey~" Demyx chimed up while still intently listening to Dora talking about crossing some river.

Roxas walked in the room where his siblings were and looked at the TV. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They went out shopping" Demyx replied taking a sip of milk out of the bowl with his legs crossed up on the couch..

"And why are you guys watching Dora?" He asked curiously.

Ven and Demyx looked at each other and then looked intently in the direction of the remote, which was all the way on the stand where the TV was; on the opposite side of the room.

"You guys are so lazy..." Roxas sighed as he grabbed the remote and tossed it at them. "Is there any food left, Dem?"

"Not much since I dug into it this morning. Why do you think mom and dad went shopping?"

"Whatever. I'll just go take a nap and try to see if the pain in my hips go away" Roxas said as he started walking towards the bedroom.

"Ew, Roxas, too early to hear about it" Ventus said as he stood up and stretched out his arms.

"If you arch your back in a certain way and if he uses extra lube, it wont hurt as much the next day!" Demyx flatly called to him.

"Thanks, goodnight" Roxas rolled his eyes and walked away.

Ventus gave Dem a 'what the fuck' look. "What? It works on all the guys I did it with" He shrugged.

"I didnt really need to know that" Ventus said. It wasn't like he didn't like talking about sex with his brothers, he was just the only virgin left in the house, so he just couldn't really follow the feelings and stories and other things. "Whatever, Im going to go take a quick walk before I go to the library" Ventus grabbed his phone and keys and made his way out.

* * *

Ventus stood outside the library at exactly two o'clock. He stood there waiting for Riku to show up. He was really nervous, the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop flapping and his heart was beating a little fast. _Calm down Ven, it's just a date... _He thought as he relaxed his breathing.

Suddenly, there was a buzz inside Ventus' pocket. He got a text from the guy he was hoping to see. "_Hey Ven, Im already inside"_

Ventus turned around and looked through the window. He saw Riku waving at him then waving him in and he smiled. He put his phone back in his pocket and walked inside. Riku met him at the door and they greeted each other. Riku took Ventus' hand and put it above Ven's head and got him to spin under his arm. Ven chuckled and they made their way through some aisles of books.

"How did you get here earlier than me?" Ven asked Riku.

"Remember the cousin I told you about?" Riku replied "He works here, so he brought me with him" Riku pointed at a taller man sitting at the front desk, reading a book. He was slightly pale, slim, with blueish-purple eyes, and platinum hair. He had bangs that covered his right eye. He wore a gray and black long sleeved shirt and you couldnt see much of his bottom half so "Pretty fitting job for Zexion, if I do say so myself. His nose is always in a book"

"Really..." Ven said lowly. Then he had a thought _Does everybody in his family have silver-ish hair?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: NOW WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. I FINALLY UPDATED IT AGAIN.**

Thank you to everyone who is leaving reviews and adding this story as favorite, you guys are awesome! :D  
And I'm just letting you know now that this chapter will end in a little angst. o.o

**BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY :D**

**I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, that spell check couldn't find~**

* * *

After about an hour of light skimming through books and looking through shelves of multiple books, Ventus and Riku sat at a table drinking some water and having fun doing some quiet chit-chatting and playing paper football. The occasional compliment a flirt thrown here and there.

Riku was just about to take his shot with the piece of paper through Ventus' fingers when the front door opened and Ventus heard a very familiar voice groan saying "Oh maaaan" with annoyance clear. Ventus looked at the sound of that voice to see his older brother Demyx walking in in a slouch.

Riku shot it a little too hard when he realized that Ven wasn't focusing on the game. He looked at where he was looking and noticed the tall blond stranger at the door. "Who is he?" He asked.

Ventus sat there for a minute dumbstruck, "That's my older brother, Demyx..." He blinked "What the crap is he doing here? This is the last place he'd ever want to be" He stood up and walked over to Demyx. Riku sat at the table and waited.

"Demyx" Ventus quietly called as he approached his brother "What are you doing here?" He asked quizzically.

"Mom and Dad are punishing me for eating all the food this morning" Demyx sighed "I have to go pick up some books they've been wanting to read" Demyx looked around "It's amazing actually how I even remembered to get here"

"Yeah... you haven't been here since we first moved to this town" Ventus scratched his face recalling the memory.

"I know..." Demyx stood up straight "So wait... didn't you have a date here or something?" Demyx asked "Who's the lucky guy?"

Ventus turned around and gestured towards Riku sitting in his chair making some more paper footballs for their game. "Thats him"

"Well I like the kids hair. He's good looking, does he have a brother my age?" Demyx asked smiling

"Well I don't know about a brother, but he does have a cousin who works here." Ventus pointed over to Zexion sitting at the counter. He was reading a book "He seems like he's your age..."

"A bookworm, huh?" Demyx held his chin in thought "Well... He's cute, I'll give him that" Demyx smirked "I'm gonna go ask him for some book finding help~" Demyx looked at Ventus and winked as if he was asking 'if you catch my drift'.

"Good luck on trying to score with my date's cousin. I'll be over there" Ventus nodded and then walked back to Riku.

"So, why is your brother here?" Riku asked as he came back.

"Parents made him" Ventus stated simply as he shrugged and grabbed a paper football. "I hope you don't mind that he's about to go hit on your cousin" Ventus nodded his head at the two at the desk.

"Well, I hope he doesn't mind that my cousin kind of oblivious to that kind of stuff and even if he does realize it, he isnt easy to get" Riku turned to look at his cousin. The two older men were talking at the desk, Demyx whispered something into Zexion's ear and caused him to blush a bit. "Wow... your brother must really know his stuff, I've never seen Zexion blush before"

"Eh... he's been with a few guys here and there, but now he's just interested in commiting to someone. He never has before, so I wish your cousin luck if he gets stuck with him. He can get a bit much sometimes."

"Zexion is a big boy, he can handle himself" Riku laughed and looked back at Ventus. "Hey Ven, you wanna come with me real quick to the store to pick up some groceries?" He asked nicely.

"You mean like, go and get them, then bring them to your house?" Ven swallowed a little nervous.

"Yeah, I dont want to cut our date short, but I also have to work on my responsibilities while I'm living with Zex. So I figure, I just combine the two..." Riku looked at Ventus "If you're okay with that...?"

"Y-yeah, sure, I don't see why not" Ven agreed and they walked out the door.

Ven and Riku spent the entire time at the grocery store playing around with the shopping cart. Ven stood on the end of the cart while Riku pushed it, much like a five year old would with their parent.

Ven would get pushed near the shelves and grab what they needed and then put it into the cart.

When they finally got all their bags and done the shopping, They started making their way to Riku's home. At first Ven was a little skeptical about going, but he did want to help out.  
Riku opened the door with his keys, and they walked inside. The house was actually very clean despite the fact that two men lived there. They brought in all the bags they carried and set them down on the island in the kitchen. They started putting things away and no matter what, they always had a conversation going.

"You know, Ven. I wanted to thank you for doing this with me. It was a lot of work and Im sorry" Riku apologized

"Oh don't worry about! I'm happy to help!" He replied with a smile after putting another can in the pantry.

"I would usually ask Sora to help me with something like this, but not since- Oh, nevermind" Riku stopped his sentence right when he was about to say too much.

"Since what happened?" Ven asked curiously.

"Something between me and Sora happened about a year and a half ago" Riku shrugged.

"What was it?"

"Well..." Riku motioned for Ventus to follow him into the living room and they sat down on the couch next to each other. "You see what had happened was at that time, Sora and I were hanging out, just the two of us, and well, I opened my big mouth"

"Okay, Sora and I are still the best of friends, no matter what. And I'm so grateful for that, but you see what happened was that one day after school, he and I went to our island, it was really calm day. We just sat in the sand and well..." Riku looked away from Ventus for a minute and took a deep breath and sighed "I told him... I loved him"

Ventus looked at Riku and gave him a sympathetic smile. "You loved him, huh?"

"Yeah... we've been best friends since we were little and then one day, I just got a crush on him, out of the blue. It just developed bigger over time. He was such a dork..." Riku chuckled. "At first he didn't take it very well. He wasn't mad, he was just a little awkward for a week.."

"Really?" Ven smiled.

"Yeah, he said he couldn't accept them, but he still accepted me and he still loves me like a best friend. So, we're okay now, and about half a year later, he started dating Kairi. So I'm happy for him" Riku stretched out his arms over his head "So you see, this is kind of why I've been looking for someone new..." Riku's aquamarine eyes shined past his bangs at Ventus.

Ventus' breath got caught in his throat, he swallowed nervously and kept the stare. Everything seemed so quiet and they both started leaning in together. Their lips finally met in a very soft kiss and they held it there for about a minute.

Ventus was very happy, he actually smiled a little bit into the kiss. That was until the image of him and Vanitas kissing crossed his mind. His eyes opened wide and pulled away abruptly. Riku was a bit surprised, but Ven apologized saying he had gotten a text message. He pulled out his cell phone and "read" the supposed message he had gotten. "My mom wants me home, I have to help her with something..."

"Oh, thats alright, I can walk you home" Riku offered as he stood up.

"No! No, thats okay!" Ventus jumped off the couch and offered that Riku stay in his own comfy home. "I'll get there faster if I go by myself" He smiled.

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later?" He asked.

"Most definitely, I'll text you" He breathed in "Well, I had fun, but I'll go now. Bye!"

Ventus calmly but quickly walked out the door and closed it behind him. _Damn it, why did I just think about Vanitas? That wasn't cool, Ven... _He thought scolding himself. He started walking down the block before he got so frustrated with himself and started running home.

* * *

Vanitas was taking a calm walk outside, trying to just breathe and thinking about the entire deal with Ventus he had. How was he supposed to just stop being such an ass to him in school without people asking questions. It was obvious to everyone that he was a bully. It wasn't obvious on how easy this deal was going to be met.

He could just be absent for a while, but that wouldn't necessarily help his grades to keep him out of military school, now would it? Because he knows as soon as he goes to Military school, he'd be away from Ventus again, and he didn't want that.

Just as he was about to turn on a corner, the blonde male himself appeared and bumped into him. A little too hard, causing both of them to fall over. Ventus, landed awkwardly in between Vanitas' legs while sitting on his as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head trying to make sure there wasn't a bump. Vanitas sat up himself a patted his chest to get rid of the dust and dirt that might have collected. He smirked down at Ven when he realized how they landed.

"Well speak of the devil and he shall appear" He said.

"Oh damn it, I really didn't want to see you right now" Ventus sighed.

"That actually hurt my feelings a bit" Vanitas replied mostly sarcastic. Mostly. "What the rush, tiger? What's the problem? Someone trying to kick your ass that isn't me?" He joked.

"No. Nothing like that" Ven lifted his hand and winced. "Oh great, now I got a scrape on my palm..."

"Let me see that" Vanitas grabbed his hand and looked at the slightly bleeding cut on the palm. "It doesn't look that bad..." He took his palm and brought it to his mouth and slightly licked over some of the blood. He kissed his palm and Ven blushed as red as a tomato. His heart beat started racing. He took back his hand and stared at Vanitas in disbelief. "Hahaha, your face" Vanitas smirked at him some more.

"Yeah yeah, I just, I need to..." Ventus shook his head to get thoughts together and got up "I need to go home, like right now" He had a look of strong frustration on his face. It was obvious.

"Whoa... Ven, are you okay?" Vanitas got up and gave him a questioning look.

"Please don't call me, Ven." He said and tried to run past him, but Vanitas grabbed him by the wrist.

"Tell me what's wrong, right now" He demanded.

"No!" Ventus got his wrist back "I'm just confused about something, now leave me alone!" And he ran away.

Vanitas stood there for a moment. "If I run fast enough, I could catch him, and get him to talk to me, but that might just make him even more mad at me. Or, I could just ignore him and walk away, and think about how I'm going to need him to stay away from Military school. Hmmm" He thought out loud as he saw the tuff of blond hair running away still. "But then again, if he's confused about me, I'm gonna need to help clear it up" He shrugged his shoulders "Looks like chasing after my old best friend it is" And with that, he ran after Ven.

Ventus hoped that he could really just go home and lay down in bed as he tried to sort out his feelings. Thinking about this kind of thing is always so stressful, he just needed to clear his head.

He ran to his house as fast as his legs could carry him and finally stopped as he was just three houses away. He leaned his hands on his legs and took a few breaths. He stood up straight and took one step before he got attacked with a hug from behind. He didnt see who it was at first until he saw the black spikes appear from the side of his face.

"Ugh, Vanitas, what do you want?" Ven grunted in annoyance.

"I want to know why you're confused. I may be a dick, but I can at least try to help" Vanitas retorted.

Ventus pushed himself away from Vanitas' grip. "Why do you even want to help me?! You're supposed to hate me! But now you're just changing your personality in the blink of an eye. I don't understand you! Things were so much easier to understand when you were a fucking ass!" Ventus turned around and tried running into his house, The door opened and him just running straight up the stairs into his room.

Vanitas didn't go any further after he set foot on Ven's property. He waited outside the house and just tossed some pebbles up at the window he saw Ventus walk in front of, guessing that it was his room.

Ventus was just angry right now and didn't want to speak to anybody. He opened his window and talked down to Vanitas in the front yard. "What?"

"Come on, Ventus. You helped me, now let me help you." Vanitas replied.

"No, just go away" Ventus was so mad that he grabbed the first thing he saw and threw it down at him. It was a book. "I just don't want to talk to anyone right now"

When Vanitas moved out of the way of the book and looked up at Ven who had a really agitated face, he sighed and gave up. "Alright, fine, you win, I won't bother you"

Ventus nodded and closed the window and sat on his bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and started counting to one hundred. It was a nice trick he was taught when he was younger.

Vanitas on the other hand, looked at the book that was thrown at him. It was open on the ground at some random page. _I'll just give this back to him later... _He thought and sighed. He looked at the first line that caught his eye and it read:

"_I'll give Vanitas a chance. One chance, maybe it was the dream I had earlier about him. The same dream I have had about twelve times already about us being friends as little kids. I think it's giving me the little faith I need in him. Oh well. I'll write more down later."_

_This must be that dumb diary he always has with him. He still has it, huh? Guess some things never change. _Vanitas thought. _Well, I'm not gonna read anymore than this line. I cant risk anything else. But maybe this will means he remembers me..._

And with that, Vanitas took the book with him and started making his way back home.

* * *

"Ninty-eight, Ninty-nine, One hundred" Ventus breathed out as he finally hit one hundred. "Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I'm just going to write out some things in my journal, maybe that'll help me figure something out"

Ven reached out for his book on his bed-side table but when he didn't see it, he thought back to what he must've thrown at Vanitas. He realized what it was and started panicking. This day went from good to really bad.

Tomorrow at school, he needed to get his book back. He couldn't run, because when he looked out the window, he saw that Vanitas was nowhere in sight. He didn't know where he lived, so all he could do was wait. If Vanitas read anything in his diary, that would be his final straw. His private thoug  
hts, are his private thoughts. They make up who he is. His strength and weakness were in that book, he couldn't risk anything.

He took a hot shower to calm himself down and then went straight to his room, he watched some TV. His parents were worried a bit, but Ventus told them not to and they gave him some dinner. He went to bed after eating and slept the night away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
BUT I HOPE THIS WILL MAKE UP FOR IT :D**

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY.**

**~I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I may have made~**

NOW READ ON~! :D

* * *

_The laughter as maniacal as a deranged lunatic, ready to kill his victims. The glare of piercing yellow eyes just watching him struggle just to stay calm. He's falling, Ventus is falling in a pit of nothing, all he could hear was that laughter. All he could feel was all the anxiety and panic, his breathing in short huffs of breath._

"_You're so dead..." He could hear Vanitas voice. "You'll be in hell forever"_

_He kept falling, he didn't know what he fell off of or for how long, he just fell and he couldn't have felt anything so frightening._

"_I know all your weaknesses, you can't hide from me, I will break you" He could still hear Vanitas' voice._

_Ventus couldn't breathe. It was like the darkness was inflating his lungs, he wasn't breathing. He could feel the sweat fall on his face._

_He finally stopped falling..._

_He fell into the arms of a hooded man. It shrouded his face in darkness. For some reason, This man made Ventus calm for a brief second. His heart beat relaxed. The hooded figure put him down and Ventus said "Thanks..." Finally he could breathe again._

_The figure nodded his head and started walking away. A few feet away and it stopped. Ventus noticed that the way the figure walked seemed oddly familiar. The mystery man turned around and had a book in his hand, Ven looked at it in his hands and realized... "Thats my journal"_

_He looked up and saw that the hood had fallen down and stared at the face of Vanitas. Ven went wide eyed he tried to scream, but no words fell from his mouth. He kept trying and trying until finally the words "Give it back!" came out._

_Vanitas made a sickly grin, sharp teeth shown coming from his mouth. He heard Vanitas' laugh, the same eerie laugh from before. "Get ready shrimp, your life is done!" Vanitas shouted and a black and dark purple vortex appeared behind. He stepped into walking backwards, the smirk never leaving._

"_Get back here" Ventus yelled as he ran towards the closing portal. He jumped at it, but he didn't make it and it was sealed. These weird small blue creatures with sharp limbs jumped at him, but he started falling once again, his breath again cut short. The last thing he saw was those piercing yellow eyes, go demonic and red._

Ventus awoke in a cold sweat. That entire night he's been tossing and turning. He had been panting trying to get his breathing back in control. He looked at the clock that read "3:47 AM". He pushed his hair back and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He couldnt take it, He thought that Vanitas was probably up right now studying on how to destroy Ventus.

"Thats it, tomorrow, I don't care what it takes, I'm going to fight for my journal back. And to make sure he doesn't bug me anymore. He may find out my secrets, but I can keep him from using them against me, if I learn to speak his language" Ventus told himself as he looked at his fist. Fighting fire with fire was definitely what he was going to do.

* * *

That Monday morning Ventus was sitting in class, he made sure to be the first one there in order to catch Vanitas just in case he would show up before any other students. The less of a crowd the better.

But as the day went on, Ventus didn't see a single tuff of spiked black hair. He saw everyone else but the person he was trying to confront. It made no sense, Vanitas maybe the school asshole and the bully, and the bad boy, but he didn't cut school, he'd show up and just ignore anything that wasn't in his interest.

Not one single strand of the non-conforming hair; not a glimpse of those cat like yellow eyes.

Ventus made it to lunch with nothing but negativity in his head. _He's probably reading all of it. Every single secret I have in there. All the pages of writing stories and my dreams. He's probably thinking about how he can use all of it against me; blackmail me into being his slave or something... _Ventus thought. He was sitting at his lunch table, saving it for all his friends. Terra and Aqua, coming in hand and hand; smiling and laughing. Ventus loved how happy they were being in their relationship, but he was still so scared of what could be happening right now with his book that all he did was say hi and go back to looking down at his hands in his lap making a fist and shaking.

Aqua and Terra noticed and asked what had happened.

Ventus thought for a minute, could Aqua and Terra handle the situation with Vanitas he was in? Not freak out and go on a rampage? Could they really handle any other details, like how they kissed? What he found out about Vanitas? Well they were best friends, he decided to tell them. But wow was Ventus' brain not working with him today though, because all he said was "I lost my journal..."

"What?! Ven, how could you have possibly lost it? You keep that book with you twenty four hours a day!" Aqua yelled in shocked.

"Okay okay, calm down, it was probably an accident. Wasn't it Ven?" Terra tried calm her down.

_Yeah... It definitely was an accident. _Ventus mentally face palmed himself as he thought about when he accidently threw it out the window at Vanitas. _Brilliant move, Ventus. Blinded by emotions, this isn't like you, what is with you and your heart. Pick one guy, who really makes you feel something?_

Ventus complied with Terra and agreed it was an accident. Right after that Sora and Kairi came with Riku not too far behind. Everyone greeting each other and Riku sitting across from Ventus. When Ventus looked up and saw Riku smiling at him, he smiled back. A very weak smile it was.

Sora came in his bubbly mood talking about all the epiphanies he had over the weekend and waiting to share them in person with his friends. All the people having their own food and enjoying each others company. Ventus the only one not talking all too much as the frown and paranoia grew on him.

Riku noticed and Terra and Aqua were definitely going to talk about this after lunch with Ventus, but hey, have a good time before something bad. It really would help you appreciate the greater things.

But now back to Riku noticing, he tried talking to Ven while the other bunch of people were having a grand ol' time.

"Hey Ven, whats wrong?" Riku asked. "You look like you're about to die"

"I lost something important to me, I never leave anywhere without it and it means a lot to me and I just accidently lost it" Ventus answered not looking up into his eyes.

"Would you like for me to help you look for it after school?" Riku offered.

"I would love that... but this is something I would much rather work on myself" Ven politely declined.

* * *

After school came and not only have Terra and Aqua offering non-stop to help Ven look for his book, but he had told them no repeatedly. The three of them were all walking home and were standing on the corner right before crossing another street.

"Ven, why wont you let us help you?" Aqua asked slightly upset.

"Aqua, Terra, I don't want you to help me because... well... for the last four years of my life, I have never done anything to stand up for myself, I need to just find it on my own and it's just a small pride thing"

"Ven, what doesn finding a book have to do with standing up for yourself?" Terra asked confused.

Ventus realized what he had said and remembered that they still didn't know. "Well... what I mean is, if someone found it, I would need to stand up to them in case they dont want to give it back. So that could help me with other people..."

"You mean... like, maybe it'll help you stand up to Vanitas?" Aqua asked curiously looking at Ven.

"I guess, yes"

"Speaking of which, did anyone else notice that he wasn't in school today or was that just my imagination?" Terra wondered.

They all crossed the street and walked down another block while talking still "No, you're absolutely right, I didn't see him at his locker at all today" Aqua recognized.

"Yeah... anyway, I have to go, I just remembered that my mom wanted me to do something for her after school" Ven lied. He wanted to leave just to make sure they wouldn't somehow put two and two together. He waved them goodbye and ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by, almost in the blink of an eye for most people, but to Ventus, it was the slowest and most agonizingly painful week ever. It was Friday, and Vanitas had not shown up to school once that week. _Not once_.

Ven has had it. Vanitas making him worry so much for his own being, nothing but axiety filled Nightmares for the last five days as he slept.

After school, Ventus went on a hunt. He found Axel, just the person he was looking for.

"Axel" Ventus tapped him on the shoulder as he caught up to him as they were leaving the school building.

"Ven?" Axel was confused, he may have been dating Roxas, but he actually doesnt get much of a conversation going with Ven. They would only have a conversation that would last around three sentences, all together. "Oh my god, did I forget about a date tonight or something with Roxas?" Axel worried.

"No, I'm here to ask for a favor" Ven replied in a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"I need you to take me to Vanitas' house"

* * *

After so many questioning looks and many "are you sure about this?", Axel agreed to take Ventus to Vanitas' house. They were only across the street when Axel pointed to a home. It wasn't as nicely kept as the others surrounding it. In that cul-de-sac, it was more noticeable than the others. For one thing, most of the grass on the front lawn was either dead or dying. There were only so few patches of green grass growing and it would just blend in with weeds. The house was still structured fine, but the roof had some broken tiles and the windows weren't the cleanest.

Axel and Ventus were standing in front of the broken gate. Axel opened it and went to the front door where a blond was not far behind. Ventus knew that Axel was bring Vanitas homework to do in his absence. It's not like anybody else was going to have enough courage to do it, nor knew his living address. He knocked on the door and waited. Ven had some serious shaking in his knees happening in his wait. He stood behind Axel when the door had finally opened.

"Hey, Mr. Yami! I'm here to bring Van his homework again" Axel said with a smile.

"Whatever, I'm going out right now to work" Xigbar said. "Just don't fuck up my house" He put on his jacket and left. He walked right past Ventus without so much as a glance.

Ventus' nose cringed. He smelled so much alcohol coming from him, it was amazing he wasn't getting a DWI, instead, for just walking. It was amazing how he could even walk in a straight line.

Axel had Ven follow him inside.

Inside the house wasn't as bad as the outside, but there were random clothes thrown all over the place. And as they walked by the living room, multiple boxes of take out were spread on the couches, and coffee table. They walked up the stairs and Axel stopped in front of a door. Ven waited outside in the hallway next to the door and waited for a good time to poke his head in. The walls were a dark navy blue with vertical stripes and the moldings were white, but years of dirt had made the color fade a bit. The floors were wounded, but dust covered strip carpets ran across it.

"Hey Vanitas, brought you some of your new crap to work on" Axel stated as he pulled out two books and a worksheet from his backpack. He explained what the homework he had to do was. Vanitas had paused the music he had been listening to, but kept his headphones on. Axel noticed the kitten trying to climb up the side of Vanitas' bed and pointed. Vanitas swung his arm down and picked him up. "So how's little Ventus doing?" He asked loud enough for actual Ventus to hear.

Vanitas pushed back his head phones and spoke back "Oh he's been doing fine. Buying food for him has been a pain in my ass, cause I can only get those damn dollar cans of tuna unless I take ten bucks from my dad and that small bag of cat food only lasts about a week. So it's a real hassle" Vanitas started petting the kittens head and it purred lovingly.

"Tell me again why you keep the cat around?" Axel said as he slowly started backing into the door frame and leaned on it.

"You know why you ass, it's because it reminds me of Ventus and how adorable he was when he was younger..." Vanitas sighed.

Ventus' eyes went wide. _What was that about when I was younger...? _His concentration snapped quickly to comprehending if what he heard was actually what it was.

"Well... speaking of Ventus" Axel stood and pulled the blond boy by the arm and into Vanitas' sight. Vanitas went wide eyed at the sight of him and Ventus did the exact same. Axel wasting no time in sticking around made up an excuse and let himself out. Little Ventus decided to jump off the bed and skip out the room and down the stairs on a whim.

"Axel, that fucking dickwad" Vanitas cursed under his breath. Ventus looked at him for a moment. "What are you doing here, Ventus?"

Ven shook his head and got his train of thoughts back on track. He breathed as he tried getting his heartbeat to relax and he kept his look of determination plastered on his face. "I came here originally to get back what you took from me"

"You mean your diary?" Vanitas mused as he sat up and tossed his legs over the edge of his bed.

"It's a journal, and yes." His voice was steady.

"Well smart guy, if I recall, I didn't take it, you threw it at me" Vanitas stood up "In a little fit of rage" He chuckled.

"Whatever, I want it back. Right now." Ventus stood his ground, he was finally standing up for himself. Vanitas could see it.

"Alright, sure, no problem" Vanitas agreed to it.

_That was a little too easy... _Ventus thought "I know you better than this, Vanitas, what do you want for it?"

"Oh well nothing at all..." Vanitas said as he pulled Ventus' personal book from under his pillow. He held it out for Ven to come and take it. Ventus walked over to Vanitas and grabbed a hold on the book and pulled it from his grasp. He stared at Vanitas before he turned around and held the book to his chest. "Except to tell me what you know" Vanitas stated. Ven looked at him in confusion. Vanitas got a hold onto Ventus' shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. He got on top and pinned Ven's arms above his head. Vanitas held Ven's wrist as he straddled him.

"Vanitas, what are you talking about?" Ven tensed up "Get off of me!"

"How much do you remember, Ventus?" Vanitas stared down at him "Tell me! How much do you remember?"

Ven stared back up at him, he could feel some heat rising to his cheeks. "Remember what?"

"You heard me before, about the "how he was when he was younger" shit. Do you remember?"

Ven just looked up at him.

"Come on Ven, work with me. When you threw your book at me a few days ago, it landed open at a page. The sentence "the dream of us being kids", you can't just dream up that kind of crap, so tell me you remember that" Vanitas looked away and let his bangs cover his eyes. "Ven, you remembering is the light at the end of my dark tunnel" Vanitas breathed. "For the last five years, my life has gone down hill and fell into hell. My mom died in sixth grade, so we moved here for my seventh year. And then the last four years, not once did I hear "We used to be such good friends" or "You were my best friend right?" Nothing of that nature whatsoever, when I got to that classroom, you just ignored me." Vanitas bit his lip. "I tried so hard to get you to remember, why didn't you remember?" He looked back at Ven with a glare.

"I'm sorry. But it probably has something with the accident that happened to me back when I was younger" Ven tried explaining to calm him down "You see, when I was around eight years old, I was driving around with my parents and what had happened was that we got into a car crash. We made it out all alive with some injuries, but I got a concussion, which quickly put me into a coma. I was in it for about three months." Ventus may have been able to get the words out, but it hurt to think about it and he shed a tear. "When I woke up, I lost my memories and then for some reason after a couple more months, I only got half of them back when I was playing in a soccer game and I got hit in the head with the ball..." The second half wasn't as hurtful, but he still was upset.

Vanitas looked at the tear rolling down the side of Ven's face. He used his hand and brushed it off. The way he did it, reminded Ven, of the dream. When Vanitas let go of one wrist and used his hand to wipe the tears falling down. "You're my best friend in the whooole world~" Vanitas smiled softly. He rested his hand by Ven's head. "You said: "We'll always be best friends. Forever." I said "Forever and ever"" He repeated the exact same words.

Ventus' eyes went wide as he started having memories flood back into his mind. The exact same words from the dream. He remembered all the fun times he had when he was younger with Vanitas. Many days in the park. Many nights at each others houses at sleepovers. Even one memory of their young selves in the bathtub having a cute little bubble bath and messing around with the bubbles.

Ventus used his free hand to grab his head, the sudden rush made his head hurt.

"Ven... do you remember?" Vanitas asked with genuinely caring tone.

". . .I-I think I do" Ventus said as he let go of his and looked back up at Vanitas. Ven touched Vanitas' face and used his thumb to gently rub his cheek. "You really... you really were my best friend, huh?" He smiled "I'm sorry I didn't remember... sooner, Van"

Vanitas' eyes were filled with this light, this light that hasn't been there in so long. He grinned widely and stared at Ven with so much hope. "Thank you..." He whispered before bringing his face to Ven and kissed him. Ven kissed back.

They were like that for a while. Vanitas had his hands holding onto Ven's face and Ven had his arms around Vanitas' neck. Their tongues in each others mouths swirling around each other. Ven moved a hand down to Vanitas' chest and he lightly tugged at his shirt collar. The young men broke apart to get some air. Vanitas quickly took his shirt off and Ven looked at how well toned Vanitas was. His uniform in school really did not do him justice. Ven stared for a minute before Vanitas chuckled. "Like what you see?"

Ven nodded and Vanitas gave him a smirk. He ran his hand down Ven's chest to the hem of his shirt. He stuck his hand under and started feeling Ven's stomach. His hands were cold and against Ven's warm stomach, it caused goosebumps. Vanitas lifted up his shirt and exposed his covered flesh. "Ven, have I ever told you how adorable you look like this?" Vanitas stared at him with lustful eyes.

Ven bit his lip and averted his gaze by turning his head. Vanitas used his hand and turned his face back to him. He gave him a peck on the lips and started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck.

Ventus stifled a small moan that was about to come from his throat. Vanitas did not give up though. He dragged his tongue out and started licking the skin, sucking on it, leaving a hickey. Ven loved this feeling, and he couldn't hold back his moan when Vanitas found a sweet spot right above Ven's collarbone. "And the noise you make is such a turn on..." He said against his neck. He lifted Ven's shirt over his head.

"Oh shut up..." Ven said bashfully.

Vanitas looked into his eyes again. Ven asked him "So... you named the cat after me, right?" And he laughed.

"Oh shut up you dork" Vanitas said as he lowered himself and hugged Ven. He got off from on top of Ven and just laid next to him; holding him in his arms. Ven had his head on Vanitas' chest, he heard how fast his heart was beating. He loved that he was the reason.

"Ven..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much... thank you for everything" Vanitas smiled and kissed him again.

"You're welcome" Ven smiled after the kiss and snuggled into Vanitas' warm chest, the heart beat creating a soothing rhythm that Ven started falling asleep to.

* * *

Ventus woke up to a buzzing in his pocket. He forgot he had his cell phone with him. Vanitas was asleep above him. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen, he had seven missed texts from Aqua and Terra. He was shocked when he looked at the time and it read "8:34 PM"

_Oh fucking damn it, I forgot, it's Friday, it's hangout day. _Ven snapped at himself.

"_Ven, where are you? - Aqua: 6:35 PM_

"_Ven, are you okay?" - Terra: 7:01 PM_

Multiple messages, after asking where he was and what he's doing. _I shouldn't make them worry. _He created a new message and added the two as the receivers.

"_Hey, sorry, I went looking for my journal right after school again, and when I finally found it, I went to bed because I got tired. I lost track of time, but I don't think I'll come tonight. Besides, you have each other, go do your coupley stuff~" _Ven hit send and stuck his phone back in his pocket.

Ven looked at Vanitas sleeping peacefully. He kissed his cheek and thought _Honestly... being in his arms this way, is better than anything I could've imagined._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Okay guys, here's part nine :D I know you have been waiting anxiously, and I am loving all these awesome reviews from you, so thanks! :D  
Just a key reminder though that this story will probably have about maybe two more chapters, I am not entirely sure. But I hope I can figure out the perfect ending for you soon enough :3**

**_~Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I couldn't find~_**

* * *

Vanitas woke up and noticed the smaller male next to him. He had recalled everything that happened last night and smiled softly to himself. He just watched Ventus' sleeping person. He watched his chest slightly rise and fall over and over. He noticed Ven's mouth was slightly open and he just wanted to kiss his lips because it was so adorable. He didnt though so he wouldn't disturb the moment... Romantically anyway.

Vanitas held his hand over Ven's mouth and used his thumb and index finger to pinch Ventus' nostrils closed. In a matter of seconds Ven jumped awake trying to find air. Vanitas laughed as he let go and Ven glared up at him.

"Vanitas you jerk. A few taps on the shoulder would've worked"

"A) That's boring, and B) Like you said yourself, I'm a jerk" He smirked down at his friend.

"Whatever, what time is it?" Ventus asked rubbing one of his eyes.

Vanitas sat up and looked at the clock by his bed "10:45 AM"

"Wow, I can't believe I slept over here" Ven said as he sat up next to him.

"I can't believe you're still shirtless" Vanitas said looking up and down at Ven's back side. He licked his lips and leaned over and kissed Ven's shoulder blade.

Ventus jumped in surprise "Okay, no. We are not doing anything like that"

"But why are you resisting now? Last night was-"

"Last night I'll gladly except because you and I both found what we were looking for. We got excited and happy-"

"Well I was definitely excited" Vanitas winked at him.

Ven rolled his eyes "We found answers and each other. We got into the heat of the moment." Ven lifted himself off the bed and stretched. Vanitas didn't fail to notice his flexing muscles. "We may be best friends, but I don't want to become one of those "Friends with Benefits" kind of people." He brought his hands up to make air quotes. He knelt over to pick up his stranded shirt from the ground. "Besides, I'm hungry and need to eat"

Vanitas jumped off his bed and stood next to him. "Damn, the cheese in the kitchen, whiner" Vanitas shrugged past him and Ventus followed. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Ven took a look around and went wide eyed. The dishes in the sink were piled high and the garbage was overflowing while two tied up bags were next to the bin. Vanitas pulled out a Juice carton from the fridge and drank from it.

"Oh my flying fuck..." Ventus cringed at a strange smell coming into his nostrils. "Vanitas... when was the last time you picked up around the house?"

"Uh..." Vanitas wiped his mouth with his arm and thought "When my dad got that raise and hired a maid to clean it up" He explained.

"And how long ago was that?" Ventus asked wondered.

"...A month?"

"A whole month!?" Ven exclaimed. "I'm sorry but how can you deal with all the dirt and mess? And-" Ven breathed in and held his nose after "And that smell..."

"I stay in my room after I come home. I don't mess it up too badly and I throw all the dirty clothes in a pile inside my closet. I dont give a damn about it, so there's no problem. I just re-wear whatever doesn't smell that bad"

"Did the maid wash your clothes too?"

"Yeah" Vanitas said nonchalantly as took another chug of his juice.

"Okay... I can't believe I'm saying this, but Vanitas, I'm going to help you clean up your house" Ven sighed.

"Mind wearing a cute little maid outfit while I watch?" Vanitas smirked.

"I do mind, yeah. And I'm not doing all the work, you're going to help." Ven looked at him with a hard stare.

"Oh geez... fine Ven, man, you stand up to me once and now you've got all this new confidence" Vanitas put his arm around Ventus' waist in a side hug "I like it..." He purred and gave Ven a kiss on the cheek. Vanitas drank the rest of his juice and threw the carton on top of the pile of garbage.

Ven rolled his eyes. _You also need to learn how to recycle..._

* * *

The boys spent about an hour washing dishes. Ven would clean the plates and Vanitas would dry them. They were all put away neatly in the drain board by the sink.

Vanitas was told by Ventus to go take out the three garbage bags. Ven put in a fresh new one and told himself that later he'd get some more kinds of bags for the things that need to be recycled.

Ven started scrubbing the counters while Vanitas swept the floor. Soon after Ventus started mopping and Vanitas took a seat in the living room waiting for Ven to finish.

"Well the kitchen is now clean. All you really have to do is go food shopping later, to refill your fridge" Ven sighed as he took a seat next to the black haired male on the couch.

"Thanks for that, Ven" Vanitas said as he put an arm behind Ven's head leaning on the top of the couch.

"Don't thank me just yet, we still have this room to clean, and your room and-"

Vanitas cut him off by putting a hand to his mouth "Can't we take a break? Cleaning is fucking exhausting"

"Don't be a lazy ass" Ven stated "Since we're already here, might as well get started on the living room" He stood up and bent slightly to get the garbage off the coffee table. Vanitas did not take the view in front of him for granted. He quickly pinched Ven's butt and Ven flinched droping a container back on the table. A small squeak passed out from his throat. "Damn it, Vanitas"

"Well with a cute ass like that, how could I resist?" Vanitas smirked and quickly put his finger through the belt loop on the back of Ven's pants and pulled him into his lap. "Besides, looking at you is so much better than cleaning anyway" He purred as he brought his face close to Vens, their noses touching.

Ventus' face went pink at the contact. Vanitas kissed the tip of his nose; causing the shade on Ven's face to get slightly darker.

All Vanitas could do was laugh slightly _Wow Ven, you're such a dork _He thought.

Ven quickly got up and told Vanitas to help clean by bringing the basket for the laundry.

They picked up the clothes and garbage and wiped down the coffee table. Ven went dusting off all the shelves with books and small trinkets on them. He stopped when he noticed two small picture frames faced down on the shelf and he was colored curious as to what the pictures could have been of. He looked at Vanitas picking up some of the clothes left around on the floor and picked up the first one. A baby Vanitas was sitting on a woman's lap. His face covered in what appeared to be frosting with a broken cake on the table behind them. He looked at the woman with brown hair and greenish eyes. She was wearing a long pink dress and had a lovely bow tying up a ponytail. She had a napkin in her hand and smiled down as Vanitas' grouchy face was being cleaned. _That must've been his mom and him back when she was still around _He smiled at the cute photo in front of him.

"That's my mom, you know" Vanitas came from behind him and scared Ven, clutching the pictures to his chest. "Yeah, that was my fourth birthday. You were there for it actually, remember?"

"I think I do..." Ven said as he looked to the side as he smiled. "Was that the one where the clown got stuck in the hole that was in your fence?"

"Yes" Vanitas smiled. It was so great that Ven was finally remembering it all. "So are you going to look at the other one or what?" Vanitas asked playfully.

Ven looked at the second picture. A little picture of two young boys, a black haired and a blond. The had an arm around each others shoulders and the biggest grins on their faces. They had on matching uniforms and the held out a peace sign with their small fingers. "Is that us?" Ven smiled as he looked at the his younger self.

"Sure is. That was after we won our first soccer game when we were five" Vanitas leaned an arm on Ven's shoulder. "The trophy went to some other guy who scored the last goal or some shit"

"Wow... I have a really strong feeling of Nostalgia..." Ven thought out loud.

Vanitas kissed him on the cheek to break Ven from looking into space. "Come on, we can talk more about the past later" Vanitas said as he walked over to the laundry basket. "Right now, you're going to help me get my dirty ass clothes from the closet and wash them with me" He ordered with a small smile showing from the corner of his lips. "And then the rest of the house"

"I'm not doing your bathroom though" Ven stated as he walked behind Vanitas to his room.

* * *

"Hey Vanitas...?" Ven called gently as he was separating the clothes into the washing machines in Vanitas' basement.

"Yeah?" Vanitas asked as he sat on top of the dryer, chewing a piece of gum he found in his room.

"What does your dad do for a job?" Ven questioned "I mean, it's been hours since he left, why hasnt he come back home yet?"

"He works at a parking garage in the city uptown" Vanitas answered "Despite what you think, they do get paid a bit more than expected, but he has a night shift. Starts at four in the afternoon and doesn't end 'til one in the afternoon the next day."

"He parks cars when he's-..." Ven tried not to sound so rude "Slightly intoxicated...? Isnt that a bit dangerous?"

"Yeah... but years of liquor, you grow used to it. Besides, he eats some food while he drinks and drinks water with his alcohol so he wont get a hangover. Plus he drinks some coffee after to keep himself awake" Vanitas explained. "Look, as long as we can keep all the crap in the house, I don't give a flying fuck" He jumped off the dryer and stood in the doorway "I just want to stay here with you" He whispered.

"What was that?" Ven asked as he shut the lid for the machine and started it up

"Nothing nothing" Vanitas waved his to get off the subject "So... here's a better question for you, Ven" He turned to look at him

"Yeah?" He walked up next to Vanitas.

"At school on Monday, how are we going to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean, _When we get to class on Monday... are you just going to ignore me again? Or are we going to go around like we're friends now?"

". . ."

It was a really interesting question. Ven would love to now express his friendship with Vanitas, but what would people at school say about it? A bunch of things ran through his mind; they could joke around (Or maybe even be serious) and make it seem like Vanitas had complete control over him. Call him a pet to him, his bitch, or that nerd that he takes advantage of for homework and a lot of unnecessary crap. Who knows what other people would do if those kind of rumors started flying? What would Terra and Aqua even do when they see the two of them together?

"I don't... know..." Ven sighed. "How are we going to handle this?"

"Well... all I know is you have to help me not go to Military school" Vanitas reminded. At this point they were back on the ground floor and went into the kitchen. Vanitas pulled out the last cheese stick of string cheese and pulled out a strand "So-"

"How about we go work on your homework and think about this tomorrow or something?" Ven cut in "I'm sure we'll think of something" He smiled at him.

Vanitas smiled slightly back and nodded. Ven lead the way to his room to now help with his homework.

* * *

Vanitas sitting at his desk for two hours working on all the questions he got wrong on his homework. Ven came back up after putting the clothes in the dryer. It's been a while and Vanitas sat back in his chair and stretched. "Ven... I appreciate your help on my homework" Vanitas wasn't so big on giving gratitude repeatedly, but with Ven, it was different.

"No problem, so let me see what you got for number four" Ven said as he leaned down over Vanitas' shoulder and grabbed the paper on the desk. There were numbers scribbled everywhere and Ven took a look in order to help see if he needed to help and correct any mistakes. "Alright you got everything right here." Ven put the paper back on the desk and leaned over again and pointed to the question "But with polynomials, you have to combine the like terms. So here, 3xy has to be added to-" Vanitas grabbed his wrist and Ven paused. Vanitas pulled him towards himself slightly and gave Ven a peck on the cheek.

"Will you stop talking already? I am tired of this shit as it is" Vanitas told him.

"Well, I'm only here to help you out not to go to military school, so you're going to have to work harder"

"Ugh..." Vanitas went slanted in the chair threw his head back "Trigonometry is just shit though, we're never going to use it in life, what's the fucking point?"

"Well if you ever want to become a scientist-"

"I do not"

"Look, I know it's shit, but you have to try" Ven sighed and looked at his upside down head; stared at him right in the eyes "I'm not having my friend get sent away"

Vanitas smiled slightly at the sound of the word "friend". It's been so long and now he could finally hear it again. "Alright fine" Vanitas brought his hand back and grabbed Ven's cheek in his palm. He brought him forward and he kissed Ven's lips.

The were held there for a minute before "Vanitas! Am I in the right house? It's too clean here" His father stood in the doorway.

Ven jumped at the sound of that voice and broke the kiss. Vanitas rose his head and sighed. He turned his body to face the door with his arm on the top of the back of the seat. "Yeah dad, you're in the right house" Vanitas answered with irritation clear in his voice. "He helped me clean it up"

"Don't have sex in my house Vanitas, do what you want with your boyfriend on your own time out of my house"

Ven was red from being caught kissing Vanitas, but hearing what his father said made that shade of red darker. Ven tried to protest nicely to his father about how he wasn't Vanitas' boyfriend, but Xigbar had walked away.

"I'm not your boyfriend, you know" Ventus told him.

Vanitas looked at him, blinked, and said "Come help me with number five"

* * *

Monday at school, the boys decided not to be as public with their new close bound friendship. Sure they were cool with each other, but when rumors could start up and ruin both the males reputations, they decided it'd be best.

At lunch Aqua and Kairi were going crazy over the news of the dance that was in a week. Kairi was talking about how she and Sora would be color coated. Aqua was excited, but she still kept her usual calm composure and talked to Terra about how they were going to have a good time dancing.

Riku and Ven sitting across from each other just talking about their own daily things and other trivial things they enjoyed.

Vanitas sitting at another table with Axel, Roxas was up doing make up work during this time, so the two bad boys had time to speak with each other.

"So Vanitas, things seem to be going well" Axel stated as he took a sip from his soda can "I mean look at that, not sitting over there with him, shit must have gone down really swell" He joked.

"Oh shut up you spikey haired ass hole" Vanitas sighed. "We're friends now. We're just not making this public because it'd damage our reputations"

"I see..." Axel looked at Vanitas who was looking at Ventus talking to that long silver haired man stealer. "So are you going to ask Ven to the dance?"

"I was actually thinking about that. I most likely will because I want him to be mine." Vanitas turned to look at Axel "He's too good for that fucking guy. Way too good."

"So ask him to the dance you pansy" Axel tried pushing his buttons to make him go and speak to him.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do" He said in a joking tone back. "I do what I want"

* * *

After school Ven was walking out with his journal being put away into his bag. A hand covered his mouth and wrapped around his body as he was being dragged around to the corner of the school building. When Ven was finally let go after struggling to get out of the grip, he looked at his dragger with fists ready up in front of him. When he looked at the person, he shook his head while looking down.

"Dammit Vanitas, you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Well Ven, I needed to get you out of view of anyone; 'cause if they see me by you they'll think a fight is going to happen" Vanitas explained, he held Vens balled fist in his hands.

"Alright, what do you want?" He asked looking at him.

"I need to hear a yes" He looked in Ventus' eyes.

"Yes to what?" He questioned,

"You're coming to the dance with me" Vanitas stated in a way where he hoped Ven wouldn't deny it.

"But what about-" Ven was cut off to being pushed lightly against the wall behind him. Vanitas gave him a kiss on the lips as their hands were still together pushing against each other. Vanitas eventually brought Ven's hands up above his head and held Ven there for a moment. The passionate kiss was broken after Vanitas pulled away.

"You're coming with me to the dance, Ven" He said a bit more demanding.

"But-"

"But nothing" Vanitas said has he put a leg between Ventus' and brought their chests together.

"But Vanitas-"

"I just said but nothing" Vanitas stated "You're going to the dance with me okay?"

"I just- ahh" Ven moaned when Vanitas started kissing his neck. He could feel Vanitas tongue roll over a spot on his exposed flesh; the warmth of it gave him goosebumps forming up and down his arms.

Vanitas spoke his words again. Hot breath hitting against the wet skin; his lips lightly touching Ventus' neck with each word "You're coming with me to the dance, alright?"

"Vanitas, I-"

"Say yes" Vanitas held both of Ven's hands in one of his own and used his now free hand to unbutton the first button on Ventus' shirt. He kissed his neck again and left a trail of butterfly kisses to the middle of Ven's collarbones. "If you say yes, I'll stop" He offered as he unbuttoned another one. "Unless that is... you don't want me to" He smirked at the blond in front of him and Ven tried avoiding eye contact by looking away, which would've worked well if he wasn't blushing as pink as bubblegum. Vanitas' smirk grew a little more. He started lightly grinding his hips against Ventus'. In turn, got a very audible moan from the male under.

"Y-yes..." Ven said under his breath.

"What was that?" Vanitas egged on as he used his free hand to hold Ven's chin to make him look at him. "I didn't quite catch that, _Ven~_" He purred out his name.

"I said yes, Vanitas. I'll- I'll go with you to the dance" Ven told him.

"Okay, now was that so hard?" Vanitas said with another smirk as he gave Ven a peck on the lips before he got off of him and released his hands. Ven got up and sighed while buttoning up his shirt again. "So, I'll pick you up and make sure to wear something sexy" Vanitas grinned as he spanked Ven on the butt before walking away with his back up straight and hands in his pockets. You could just feel his confidence radiating from him.

"It was kind of hard when you're mouth is stopping me with those kisses" Ven scratched the back of his head. He started walking his way home. _I kind of didn't want that to stop though..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: HERE IS CHAPTER TEN GUYS, I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR THE WAIT.  
OH AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY MY FELLOW AMERICANS :D  
(Well by the time I publish this, it'll be one thirty in the morning and the fifth, but oh well!)**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY.  
I'M GOING TO WRAP SOME THINGS UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
STAY TUNED.**

_~I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I could not find~_

* * *

After an entire week of secret hellos while passing each other in the hallway, Secret meetings in the boys bathroom, just to speak to each other like regular people when they were alone, and taking turns hiding in the stalls when someone else would walk in, after an entire week of just sharing glances across the lunchroom, and after a week of passing notes so discreetly that not even a single student noticed, it was time. The day of the dance arrived and both of the boys were very excited.

They wanted to go and have fun. Plus with a bunch of other teens going about and doing their own thing, they might not notice if the two boys happen to "bump" into each other on the dance floor, or they might notice if they exchange a few words by the food table.

The dance started at six, which gave the two boys two hours to go home and get ready. Vanitas had volunteered to pick Ventus up and as much as he would've loved that to happen, Terra was coming to get him and were going to meet up with Aqua on the way. Vanitas had rolled his eyes multiple times and sighed over the inconvenience and pure annoyance of how his other two best friends would always be the cock block between them. But rest assured, Vanitas had a plan for tonight. And no matter what got in his way, he was definitely going to carry it out.

Vanitas was in his own home and after a quick shower, he rummaged through a pointless amount of band t-shirts and some random school shirts and pointless shirts he would never wear that he got as gifts, before he finally found a nice maroon, long sleeved, button down shirt and a pair of nice black jeans and loosely put on a black tie to match. He looked himself over in the mirror and worked a bit on the spiky mess of a hair that framed his face nicely. He thought to himself _Tonight is the night, after such a long wait, you can finally do this Vanitas. You can ask him to be yours._

On the flip side, Ventus in his own home finished getting dressed and just sat waiting for Terra to arrive. He wrote into his journal and kept breathing calmly.

"So I have I ever written anything one hundred percent good about Vanitas, in this book? I don't think I have."

He wondered if tonight was going to be a good night. He thought about how he was feeling.

"Now that I think about... After everything that we've been through, the bullying, the fighting, the laughs, the crying, the cleaning, finding out the truth about him being my childhood best friend, the kissing... oh wow, the kissing. I think now that I finally started seeing him as a person and seeing the good in him, I might actually like him.

It's not weird is it? I think he also remembers about our promise as kids. I don't know how I feel about it yet, I mean, we arent together, so maybe it's not going to get kept. Oh well. As long as he stays in my life now, I guess thats all that matters.

Now all I have to do is figure out how to break it to Riku, that I don't like him that much anymore. I hope he'll be okay."

He finished writing and put his book away when he heard the doorbell ring. "Ven! Terra is here!" His mom called.

"I'm coming!" He called back. He took a quick look in his mirror at his black button down shirt and plain Maroon colored tie. He wore clean black pants and thought to himself _I just hope this won't be a train wreck._

He walked down stairs and met Terra. "Hey Ven, you ready to go?" He smiled.

Ventus smiled back and said "Sure am. Lets go!"

* * *

Terra, Ven and Aqua made it into the school gymnasium where the dance was being held. Terra and Aqua chattering and admiring the decorations. Ventus' mind was wandering in other places. He looked around for Vanitas to see if he had gotten here yet.

"Hey, Ven" Aqua shook a hand in front of his face in order to get his focus. "Is there something wrong?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Huh? Oh no, don't worry Aqua, there's nothing wrong. I'm just looking for~" He held out the R sound as he tried to think fast

"-Riku?" Terra finished for him.

"...Uh, yeah, Riku. uh-huh" He agreed while shaking his head.

Terra nudged Aqua on her arm trying to get her to understand what kind of idea he thought Ven had. "Well Ven, he's right over there by the food table" He pointed.

Ven looked, thanked him, and Aqua started leading Terra on the dance floor near Sora and Kairi when she spotted them. Ven went towards Riku and struck up a conversation after a small quick hug.

"You having fun?" Ven asked him.

"It's alright, my best friends are having fun, so it's not so bad" He lightly smiled. "Did you just get here?" He asked.

"Yeah, we did" Ven pointed to his best friends as they were socializing some more with the others.

"Would you like to dance, Ven?" Riku asked not exactly looking at Ven as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"..." Ven looked around and still hadn't seen Vanitas anywhere. "One dance couldn't hurt" he smiled. _It might also give me an idea on how to tell him, I don't want to date him... I really hope I dont make it sound too mean when I tell him_

A rhythmical song blasted through the speakers behind the DJ's booth. The boys were far enough from each other and their friends were gathering near them, but not too close. The blond and the silver haired were a little awkward about dancing at first but as soon as the speed in the song picked up, they let loose and set their bodies free.

Ven was smiling and actually having fun. Riku was his friend first before anything, he probably would understand.

They looked at Riku who seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Which made him feel a bit better. He turned his head while dancing and spot Vanitas walking in with Axel. Vanitas quickly spotted the blond and saw him dancing with the taller silver haired male. A sneer quickly forming on his face. _Oh god, please don't let him think this is what it looks like, it's not. _Ven slightly panicked in his mind.

Axel went off to go find Roxas, most likely, and Vanitas went to the snack table and got himself a drink from the punch bowl sitting on top.

As soon as the song was done, Ven dragged Riku onto the bleachers to talk to him. "You're a good dancer dude" Ven said to him with a smile.

"Thanks, Ven, so are you"

Ven quickly looked around and noticed a red-head who happened to have his hair in a ponytail, like Ven always notices this person does.

"Hey Riku, there's something I need to ask you"

"Yeah Ven?"

"What is your favorite hair color on someone?"

"Uh... why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Oh well, honestly, I really like red hair. I don't know why, but it just really nice to look at" He answered.

"Really? Thats awesome, cause I want you to meet someone" Ven said as he stood up and went down the bleachers "Wait right here" He told him. He ran over to the ponytailed ginger that was talking to some random person. He asked him to join him and Riku on the benches. He agreed and walked behind Ven. "Riku, I'd like you to meet, Reno" Ven introduced. The two males shook hands.

"You're hair is naturally silver?" Reno asked,

"Yeah, I never really got answer for why" He answered.

"That's cool. Silver is my favorite color" Reno continued the conversation.

"I'm going to go over there to get something to drink and let you guys have your fun conversation" Ven said as he excused himself

"Okay. So hey, Riku have you played-" was the last thing he could coherently hear as he walked away and towards Vanitas discreetly.

Vanitas looked at him the entire time. When Ven finally got next to him, he said hi and Vanitas just kept his stare. He quickly grabbed Ven's wrist and started dragging him to inside the boys locker room.

"Vanitas, I-" Ventus tried to say something when they finally stopped and he was against a wall, but Vanitas cut off him off with a rough kiss. He forced his tongue inside Ven's mouth and Ven didn't have much time to think about a reaction, his instincts however happened to kick in started kissing him back.

Vanitas had one wrist pinned by Ventus' head on the wall and he used his free hand to loosen up Ven's tie. Vanitas broke the kiss and looked into the smaller male's eyes.

"Vanitas, can I please explain-"

"Why were you dancing with him?" Vanitas asked cutting him off.

"He asked me too. But! before you try to cut me off again, I got Riku another potential partner, and I did that for you. Okay? Please don't be jealous" He finished.

Vanitas backed off at the word jealous and let out a scoff "Jealous? Me, jealous? That's hilarious" He looked away from Ventus.

Ven smiled at his best friend "Come on Vanitas, it's alright. It's actually kind of cute when you're jealous like that..." Ven opened his arms and hugged Vanitas.

Vanitas hugged back and put his face into Ventus' shoulder. He quickly pecked it before looking at those blue eyes that he loved so very much. "You really got that dork another dork? Just for me?" Vanitas smirked "You trying to tell me something?"

"Uh... well..." Ven averted his eyes away from Vanitas. He gained a small peck on the cheek from the raven haired male. There was a moment of silence after.

"...Ven, I want you to listen to me. There is something I want to ask you. It's very important." Vanitas broke it with a serious tone in voice.

"Y-yeah?"

"... Would-" Vanitas coughed and cleared his throat trying to get the words out better, keeping his cool composure "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Ven's smile was reaching from ear to ear. His heartbeat was racing and he tried to answer as quickly as he could calmly, but that didnt work out so well and it came out more as a yelp of joy when he said "Yes!"

The boys hugged one more time and shared one passionate kiss.

* * *

The entire night just flew by, Ven did tell Riku about how he just didnt really want to date him anymore. Riku sighed, but he accepted it. Reno and he apparently had a few things in common, so there might have been a good future. Making good friends was more important to Riku than anything else, Ven smiled as they agreed to still be good friends.

And just like that, everything went smoothly after. The dance started to die down around eleven at night and people started going home. Vanitas and Ventus had spent the night talking, no one really cared to notice and when Aqua and Terra tried to ask what was going on between the two, he just told them that Vanitas was actually being very nice to him. They had agreed to not fight or anything during dances and other school events. Terra and Aqua weren't one hundred percent convinced that Vanitas had changed, but when Ven had told them about how he stood up to Vanitas (Of course he didn't tell the whole truth) they knew now that he could at least handle himself.

At one point in the dance Ven saw his new boyfriend walk to the DJ and talk to him. Over the blaring music, of course he couldn't hear what they were talking about, but his curiosity was peaked when he saw Vanitas give him a twenty and the DJ nodded.

By eleven thirty everyone was gone, the only ones left were Kairi, Sora, Riku, Terra and Aqua, but they were all just using the restroom before they started their walks home. Ven had told his best friends that Vanitas offered to walk Ven home, and they agreed to it, so long as Ven would call them as soon as he got home, just to make sure he was okay. It was kind of overprotective, yes, but Ven appreciated how parent like they were over him. They had finally left the building and things were completely quiet.

Ventus and Vanitas were in the gym still. Ven was looking around to see some deflated balloons and confetti on the ground. Vanitas was standing by the DJ table.

"Hey Ven, come here" Vanitas called him and motioned over.

Ven walked in front of him and asked "What's up?"

Vanitas looked at the DJ and he nodded at Vanitas. "I've got a surprise for you..." He smiled lightly.

"What is-?" Before he could finish asking, he heard a song play. "Oh my god..." His eyes went wide and his foot started tapping rhythmically on the ground.

"_You,  
You walked into the room,  
On a friday afternoon"_

"I didn't actually think it was true. Wow Ven, really?" Vanitas chuckled. "If you're wondering how I know that this song is your guilty pleasure, I got Axel to ask Roxas"

"_Thats when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed,_

_I had a million things to say,  
But none of them came out that day"_

"I'm going to kill Roxas, that was a secret" Ven blushed lightly as he looked away embarrassed.

"Well come on dummy, start dancing, it's fine" Vanitas started dancing first and mouthing the rest of the lyrics as Ven smiled and watched him.

Ven laughed as he danced with him. They grabbed hands and spinned and just moved there bodies in such a carefree manner, that it was just so amazing to watch, because they were in sync, they were both happy together and having fun.

After the song ended, Ven ended up in Vanitas' arms once again. "I can't believe you know the words" Ven smiled.

"I learned them for you" Vanitas looked at him and gave his forehead a small peck.

"Really?" Ven eyes lit up with joy. Vanitas nodded with a smug grin on his face "That's really sweet"

"Yeah. Just appreciate it, I don't listen to this kind of crappy music for just anyone." He told him with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Vanitas"

"No problem, Ven"

They shared one sweet and romantic kiss.

Off in the distance, two pair of eyes were watching in the doorway, baffled about what they had just seen.

* * *

"Oh crap, Terra. I forgot my sweater in the gym" Aqua sighed "Would you please go back with me and get it?"

They were a block away when Aqua realized she was missing an article of clothing that happened to match her dress.

"Yeah sure, no problem" Terra agreed. They said that the others could go on home without them and they said good-bye.

Aqua and Terra quickly walked back to the school and she asked the janitor cleaning up in the lobby by the front door to allow them inside really fast so she could get something. It wasn't locked yet, but Aqua had manners. They went inside and distinctly heard Big Time Rush's song Paralyzed playing. "Hey, isn't that one of Vens favorite songs?" Terra asked.

"Yeah it is" She smiled, "Do you think he's still here and dancing to it?"

"Well we're heading towards the gym anyway, lets go check" Terra shrugged.

The two of them smiled when they saw Ven dancing, but were shocked to see who had grabbed his hand and was dancing along side him. They hid behind the wall and peaked through the door for the whole song making sure not to be seen.

As soon as it finished they thought it was over, but the two of them saw the guys kiss and was completely astonished; in a neutral but confused way. They both looked at each other and they quickly but quietly walked away as fast as they could.

"Terra, what just happened?"

"I have no idea." He scratched the back of his head and sighed "We really need to talk to Ven"

* * *

As they broke away, they were both filled with joy. Vanitas' heart was racing, but of course he'd never admit that. Ven took one last look around and spotted something. "Oh hey look!" He walked over to the bleachers and looked at the blue piece of fabric. "It's Aqua's sweater. I should give that back to her tomorrow" He said as he threw it over his shoulder.

The two males held hands and walked their way out of the building. Vanitas walked Ven all the way home and they shared one more kiss goodnight. Vanitas gave Ven a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it. "Just, text me when you're feeling up to it" He smirked and walked away.

Ven stood outside until Vanitas turned a corner and was completely out of site. He smiled kindly to himself and walked inside his house. He went to his room, changed clothes, and wrote about the night he had in his journal before he completely knocked out.


End file.
